The Big Secert
by confusedandheartless
Summary: A/N: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS I added a few characters. What if Rory Gilmore was not like the person in the show? What if she had a secert she was hiding that only a few people know about?


What if Rory was not the same as in the show? How would everything play out?

Rory was the averge college student, Brunette, blue eyes, skinny, smart and a very supportive family. The Gilmores and the Haydens both let her do what she wanted and they both loved her very much. Lorelai still had the Dragonfly Inn. Luke and Lorelai having been engaged for two years and was about to get married.

Rory was leaving the gym with a cup of coffee in her hand she had her headphones in listening to her workout playlist, when someone ran into her.

"Excuse me!" She half yelled

"Sorry I didn't see you there I was running from my boyfriend he's trying to beat me up." The shy girl stated.

Rory got off the ground and moved her bags out of the way and thats when she saw a guy running towards them, she also saw that the girl had a bruise on her left cheek.

"What's your name huney?"

"Ashley. I was running late to meet with my study group and my new roommate Lorelai Gilmore and then Dean and I started to fight over the fact that I am not hanging out with him."

"ASHLEY! Get over here now!"

Ashley went to go run again but Dean was in front of her.

"Dean please! I really have to go my new roommate is probably waiting to be let in she has to move her stuff in to the room."

"I don't care. you never spend time with me and you are going to do what I tell you to do weather you like it or not."

Dean went to grab her arm but Rory stood in front of Ashley.

"What do you want little girl?"

Rory huffed and started to giggle a little bit "It's been a while since anyone called me a little girl. But I think it's time for you to leave now cause one I called the cops and gave them your picture and two if you don't leave and leave her alone from now on I'm going to kick your ass to where you will never want to hit a female again."

" Yea right I'll hit you right now and you'll be out and then I can take Ashley and do whatever I want with her she belongs to me."

Rory turned around and spoke to Ashley; "Ashley would you please step over by my bags and watch what is left of my coffee thanks."

Ashley looked a little afraid but did what Rory asked, Dean following where Ashley was going.

"Now you said that you were going to hit me to where..." Dean punched her in the face right arcoss Rory's jaw.

Rory strated to laugh. "Wow you hit like a girl, is that all you got?"

Dean was beyond mad at the fact that this girl was laughing at him. Dean went to go punch her again but Rory stopped his hand with her fist. "First mistake, you thought that I would let you hit me again, second mistake is hitting me at all, third mistake being cocky about everything." Rory backed into Dean still handing his fist and pulled his arm while she hip checked him to make him go over her body and land on the ground.

"Are you good now or do you want more?"  
"You think your a smart girl don't you? you don't know what you just started."

"Oh I think I do because I'm not afraid of you."

At this point Dean lounged toward Rory and made her lose her balance she she quickly got controll of the situation and put him in a head lock.

"She if you were a smart man you would of just left after I put your ass on the ground but I guess not, now you are going to go to sleep in about ten seconds."

Dean who was fighting to get loose soon fell asleep right as the police came in to the picture.

"Ma'am, Can you let go of the suspect?"

"Yea he'll be out for at least ten minutes and when he wakes up he is going to be a little grougy"

"Thank you Miss?"

"Gilmore-Hayden, Lorelai or Rory."

Ashley was shocked to say the least. She just stood there as the police officer took her statement.

"Well Miss Gilmore, without your help she would have been another victim of this man, we have been trying to find him for two years. He dates females and then beats them up badly to the point to where they end up passing away cause of their injuries."

"Your welcome. I guess I was in the right place at the right time and glad that my new roommate ran into me."

The officers left and Rory went to grab her bags and Ashley.

"So roomie wanna show me which way to our room?"

"You didn't have to do that you know? But thank you. And this way."

"Your welcome."

They were walking towards their room when all of a sudden Rory stopped.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"I think I hear someone I know."

"GILMORE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!" Yelled a very drunk and very happy FINN.

Rory dropped all of her stuff she was carrying "Sorry I'll be right back."

Rory ran towards Finn. "FIIIINNNNNN!"

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him Finn was spinning in a circle before he sat her back down.

"Where's Colin? He did ever tell Steph how he feels?"  
Rory and Finn were walking back towards Ashley.

"Ashley this is a good friend of mine Finn; Finn this is my new roommate Ashley."

"Hello." Ashley said sheepishly

"Hello Love." Finn kissed her hand

"FINN? Where are you?"

"Is that my big bro? Colin and Logan?"

"Sure are love."

"Rory?"

Rory screamed and ran towards her brother who she hasn't seen in a year due to the fact that Rory was at Harvard and Derek was at Yale and they always seemed to miss each other when it came to visiting Lorelai.

"DEREK."

They hugged for a while before Rory gave Colin a hug and completely ignored Logan.

"So Colin are you ever going to tell Steph?"

"Tell Steph what?"

Rory turned around to find no other then her other best friend Stephanine.

Colin who paled a little was quite.

"Tell me what Colin?" Steph asked.

"Tell you that I was coming here and that you Ashley and I are all going to be roommates." Rory stated covering for Colin.

"Oh no he didn't but I'm glad I love this little girl right here and well I don't like the guy she's dating but it's whatever. When does your stuff get here?"

"Well you don't have to worry about Dean no more and it should be here in a few hours."

Derek spoke up "What do you mean we don't have to worry about Dean no more?"

"Well instead of standing outside can we please go sit somewhere cause I'm hungry, she knocked over my coffee cause she was running, and I wanna shower and at least get my schedule so I know what my classes are and to see who I have them with and..."

"Ok sis, breathe."

Derek threw his arm over her shoulder and the started to walk towards the girls dorm room.

"Gross, you aren't kidding when you say you need a shower you stink and your all sweating." Derek stated when they got into the dorm.

"Oh really cause the last I remember you never take a shower so I wouldn't talk there mister."

"Do you wanna fight about it?"  
"Why so you could lose in front of all your friends you know I take no crap from no one."

"Fine point taken but can you stop being such a guy for a minute before the dean of the school thinks that Steph and Ashley are living with one."

Rory just stuck her tongue out excused her self and went to take a shower in her room that Steph pointed out. When Rory got out. She looked different from what she was wearing before.

"Dam love, if I didn't know any better I would have never known you sould be so deadly underneath it all." Finn stated

"Well you do, but you know I can't hurt my excotic love monkey."

"Ew guys I know you are joking but still Finn thats my sister and I don't want to know is what her love life is or if she has one; which brings me to why are you here and what happened to Tristan?"

Ashley and Steph went to go get ready for dinner, Logan was standing there looking at Rory, and Derek and Finn were sitting on the couch.

Finn looked up and asked Rory "Yea love, not that I don't like the fact that you are here and I can beat anyone who does you wrong but what happened to oh blondie of Harvard?"

Rory stood up and sat on the counter of the kitchen area and thats when Derek screamed. "When did you get a tattoo young lady?"  
"Um... mom was with me so chill plus its easliy hidden and its not like you don't have one."

"But..." Rory eyeing him like he better say something smart or not at all "..never mind"

"Anyways Tristan and I broke up about three months ago. So I moved here plus I miss my big bro and I it's closer to the family here then at Harvard."

Before anyone could say anything Rory's phone rang with the death tone . "What do you want?" "No I told you that we are nothing anymore." "NO! you don't have the right to call me anymore or see me or my family!"

Rory jumped off the counter and went into her room.

"Tristan, look I can't do this and you can't do commitment so it's ok. In the end you got your Mary just like you told Duston you would just took a little bit longer then you expected. So please stop calling me don't contact my family and Tristan I hope you find everything you are looking for with your baby and your baby mama."

Rory hung up the phone took a deep breathe turned around to find her brother and Finn. "What?"  
"Love we heard your conversation, you kinda left the door open."

"Oh." stated Rory as she sat on the ground in front of her bed.

"Rory.."

"Derek don't. Mom and Chris knows and so does Luke I just don't want to talk about it anymore and the reason I left was becasue of the fact that I was tired of Tristan following me around and tired of his baby mama and her friends staring as if it was a plan to do it all along. He got his Mary and now he is going to have to marry this Amanda chick and rasie that kid of theirs and I hope that they are happy. Now can we go eat I'm straving and you know that if I don't get food soon I'm going to tell mom."

"Ok lets go Lil Sis."

"Rory, you never meet our other friend here Logan. Logan this is Rory."

Logan who was quite the whole time held out his hand and waited for Rory to shake it.

"Hi it's nice to meet you."

"Yea it's nice seeing you again too Logan hope I didn't crush your little fantasy about your distant cousin Tristan just amount ago."

"What your that douche's cousin?" Finn asked

"Yea but he isn't really family just some how in the family history DeGruy and Huntzberger were related." Logan stated.

"It's ok Finn it isn't his fault, that they are both blond and playboys."

"Well it's nice to finally meet the Mary that Tristan was always talking about."

"Same Huntz."

Just then Ashley came out with Steph. "Ready!" they stated.

"Let's go girls and enjoy this spring time air outside and get food while the guys sit here and stare at each other and me for some reason." Rory stated.

Ashley who was wearing jeans and a Yale tshirt was now wearing a sprign dress and thanks to Stephanine covered her face with makeup so no one would notice her brusie, her hair was curled and she had a little shrug on with flip flops that matched her dress. Steph was wearing a spring hulter top dress with her hair sweaped to the side and with cute but basic flats on while Rory went from sweat pants and a baggie hoodie and pony tail to blue jean shorts, a red tank top her hair was straightened out and her sweap bangs was pushed off the the right side and she wore her red low top converses.

When the girls stepped outside they were all laughing at the fact that the guys were still stareing at each other.

When the guy finally left the girls dorms they had to run to cathc up with them.

"Love its not nice to leave your gentlmen callers."

"Oh Finn I am sorry what can I do it make it up to you so that I can be forgiven?"

"Skinny dipping in the schools pool after hours?"

"Oh Finn now you know that Gilmore here follows the rules." Colin stated smugly

"Deal Finn I'll meet you and the guys here at midnight and I will own up to my part of the deal now what can I do to get you to forgive me right now?"

"Tell the lovely red headed Ashley that I would like her to sit beside me at dinner."  
"Deal."

Finn was wearing black slacks and a yellow button down shirt and even though Derek and Colin made fun of him for wearing the yellow shirt Finn just stated that they didnt have his fashion style to pull off the shade of yellow. Colin was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans Derek was wearing blue jeans and a white polo shirt. Logan was wearing tan dress pants and a blue button down shirt with a white tee shirt underneath it.

"Ashley, your sitting next to Finn, Steph your sitting next to Colin, Derek and Logan, you both can fight to see who sits next to me." Rory stated.

"Rory can I talk to you for a second?" Colin asked

"Sure..." everyone stopped to wait on them ".. go on guys we'll meet up with you in a few." when everyone starting walking again Colin stated "Rory I like Steph and your making her sit next to me at the table but I want to ask her to date me how do I do that I mean your like a dude but your a chick and I know that you two talk about everything together even when you were at Harvard."

"Breathe Colin wait until after dinner then ask to talk about to her and just ask her and I am pretty sure she'll say yes, she likes you Colin. One thing though you hurt her I'll kill you." And with that they both walked the rest of the way to the resturant.

Inside everyone was talking and laughing with Rory and Colin walked in, Colin sat by Steph and leaned over "Hey Steph after dinner before the pool dare can I talk to you?"

"Sure Colin. Is everything ok? Do we need to talk now?"

"No before the pool dare."

"Ok"

They were both smiling and Rory came back with some drinks in hand.

"Derek for you my Brother your favorite Root beer float, Steph Strawberry drink, Ashley I got you the same thing cause I don't know yours, Finn I got your the Morgan you love, Colin you get the stuck up drink of gin and sprite and I got Logan soem beer didn't know what you drank but beer seems like the right choice that or your a scotch man either way you got them both and I got hey wait a minute Derek give me my drink!"

"Nope. Mine!"

"Derek its the same thing as yours." Rory stated before she sat down between Derek and Logan.

Logan leaned over " Hey Ace can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Ace?"

"Rory can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yea. Derek I want the steak middle with mashed potatos and chillie fries and hold the salad but oh wait I need the veggies for the iron so get me the steamed veggies with the meal no salad though and cheesecake. Please."

"Ok Rory I think that Chester would be proud that your eating your veggies."

"Don't tell mom but I only eat steamed ones."

"Hey D, can you order me the fish meal?"

"Why where are you going?"

Logan didn't answer just got up a left. "What's his prob sis?"

"He's your friend, I don't know, I just know he asked to speak to me for a moment."

"Hey no dating my friends."

"I'm talking to him not dating him. Plus you know me I hold no secerts from you or mom or Luke. And if that ever happened which I doubt I would let you know. Big Bro."

"Ok."

Logan was at the bar sipping his scotch.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Rory stated.

"Yea." That's all Logan said.

"Ok, hey bartender can I get a shot of 151, Patron, Crown and coke and a Jack and coke please?"

"Sure lady but you should drink in moderation." Charlie the bar keep stated.

"Charlie you know that the Crown and coke is for Colin the Jack and Coke is for Derek, and well the other two are for me but I got a swimming dare in 5 hours so no drinking for me."

"Logan you do know that in order to talk to me you actually have to talk." He just kept looking at his now empty glass. Rory getting irrated grab the tray of drinks and strated to walk away

"I'm sorry" Logan said softly.

"What? Charlie can you take these two to my table please?"

"Sure thing." Charlie grabbed the tray to deliver the drinks.

"What are you sorry for? "

"For the way that Tristan treated you. I mean he's a dumbass I mean I don't know how he couldn't see what he has; I mean had."

"Um Logan I barely know you what are you talking about?"  
Rory at this point was sitting at the bar with Logan sitting next to her. Rory finshed her shots and was waiting for Logan to finish.

"I went to Chilton with Tristan, I saw how bad he wanted you I was always skipping class so I never knew exactually who you were but a couple of months before graduatation when you started to date Tristan I just thought that you were smarter then that to date him, and I'm not calling you dumb then at prom when he disappeared and you were dancing with Finn you looked happier then you ever have been."

"Logan what are you trying to say? That you've been watching me cause that is a little weird."

"No, what I am trying to say is that I'm not like him I'm not a playboy anymore. I dated this girl named Casey senior year of Chilton, she changed me I thought that I was good for her and she was good for me but I was wrong I mean she just thought it was a joke to rein me in then wait till summer to dump me in front of everyone just so she could have a laugh and to see how long the infamous Logan Huntzberger could go without sex."

"Logan thanks for telling me but what does this have to do with me no offense I know its hard to say things that you kept a secert from everyone else but what exactually are you telling me?"

"I think that I am trying to say that I would like to be your friend."

"Sure Logan you and I can be friends."

They headed back to the table just as the food came out.

"What was that about?" Derek asked

"He wanted to see if its ok if we be friends."

"Rory I think he likes you so please be nice and understanding I may not like him alot but he's a good guy and I think that Casey chick from last year is still buggin him."

"How'd you know about her?"

"I saw the break up so after that me and him were kinda friends and now he's not a bad dude and he really isn't what you would call a playboy girls throw themselves at him and he just walked away he must have really liked her maybe even loved her cause I think he still broken up about it."

Rory then grabbed Logan's hand under the table and squeezed it before continuing to eat her dinner.

Hours later Finn was drunk Rory was laughing at the fact that Finn was wearing HOT PINK Boxers

At the pool Steph and Colin we in the shallow end making out Ashley was swimming looking happier then Rory has seen her that day, Finn was about to dive in the pool, Derek was laughing at everything cause he was drunk, Logan was sitting next to Rory as Rory's feet were just sitting in the pool

"Logan?"

"Mhmm?"

"Did you love Casey?"

"I thought I did yea. Why? Did you love Tristan?"

"No. That's why it was so easy for me to leave. And I was just wondering cause Derek seems to think that you did. He really does consider you a friend you know?"

"Oh Love!"

"Yes my exotic love monkey." Rory said without laughing. Rory looked at Logan and smiled. " It's a long story of the nickname."

"Oh no I heard it before."

Finn swam up to Rory and Logan and held on to the side of the pool.

"Love, I think it is time for you to pay your part."

"Finn I am not that kind of girl now you know that I can not be naked in front of new people."

"Love, you know that I need you to pay up or it's only going to get worse for you."

"How about if I do this instead I'll drive in my bra and panties and then when we head back to the room we will play the drinking game just for you?"

"Can I pick what you are going to wear?"

"Finn thats my sister you are talking to." Yelled Derek.

"I know!"  
"Sure Finn, but for my brothers sake nothing to scandlous."

"No fun but ok."

Rory stood up unbottoned her shorts to reveal a red lacy boy shorts, when she took off her tank top it revealed a matching strapless bra.

Logan and Finn just stared.  
"Love I think I just found my new favoritve color."

"LOGAN FINN STOP STARING AT MY SISTER!" Derek screamed across the pool.

"Derek your sister has to pay up and it's not my fault she's a hottie." Finn said

"Ok Love monkey which diving board is in question the two footer the six footer or the don't even say it one?"

"Well I think that the 12 footer would be nice I mean as long as your not chicken or nothing."

Rory kicked Finn back and pushed Logan in as well. And ran to the driving board. She started to climb up when she reached the top she was certain that she was going to die it was too high up and she was not going to do this.

"OK RORY COME ON DOWN" yelled Finn as if he were the host of the Price is right.

"UNLESS YOUR A CHICKEN" yelled Logan and at this point he started to fight with Finn and Derek all of them saying that Logan stole their line. Ashley shouted "Rory if you don't get down here Imma go up and push you off myself."

Rory looked down and then she backed up Steph and Colin both looked up Steph said "shes about to jump just to prove a point"

"Yea well I hope that she is having fun. Cause I know that I am cause I'm with my Girlfriend."

"Colin your so cheesey." Steph leaned forward and kissed Colin and then when she pulled back she looked up right as Rory was about to dive in.

Everyone was now in the shallow part of the pool.

Rory finally talked herself into jumping in at the end of the diving board she did a little jump to get some hieght then she flipped in the air twice and then she was in the water everyone was clapping waiting for Rory to come up from under the water.

After a minute or so Derek started to freak out "Um guys where is she?"

Before anyone could say anything in response to what Derek said Rory came up just to splash Derek in the face with water.

"Oh come on Bro, you know when grandma and grandpa made us go to swimming lessons the first lesson was to hold your breath until you came to the other side of the pool and you stated that you felt like they were training us to be navy seals."

"Rory I try not to remember everything that they made us do. I can't believe that you are so much like mom and at the same time not really."

"I liked the stuff we were always thrown in to do."

"Yea well that's why you are the golden child."

"They love you just the same don't play."

"Whatever." With that Derek swam away knowing that his grandparents loved him but not the same as Rory.

Rory swam over to where her brother was now at. "Derek, what's the matter? You know that they love you your the male of the family and you are the most talented person I know and you choose to go to Yale, your a golden child. What's wrong?"

"Rory, I have to tell you something. And it's going to be a big situation when everyone finds out."

"What is it? Derek tell me right now."

Without warning Derek dunk Rory under the water and swam away to start dunking people under the water.

When Rory came back up to group she started to wrestle with the girls and without warning she pulled Steph away from Colin who was in the middle of a heavy make out session. "HEY! Give me my girlfriend back!"

"Sorry Coling but there will be plenty of time for that later but right now us girls have to go and drive from the driving board." Rory stuck her tongue out at Colin who looked mad, but at the sight of Steph in her black lace undergarments had no complaints of anything any more.

"Rory I don't know about this. I mean wont the guard come in and get us all in trouble?"

"Ashley the guard will check in about 30 mintues and well that gives us one dive off the board and then we get dress and leave. ok?"

"Alright fine." Ashley said.

"Hey guys I think that we should mess with their head I mean look at it there is four guys in their boxers and three half naked wet chicks huddled on a diving board."

"Yea so what are you thinking Steph?"  
"Well Ash I think we should act like we are kissing."

"No way Steph you know Colin would die, Finn would want to join and well my brother would pass out from watching me kiss anything then get mad about it and well I don't know what your friend Logan would think." Rory stated in one breath.

"LET'S DO IT!"

Steph and Rory looked at a very excited Ashley.

"Um are you ok? You don't seem like the person that would want to do this." Stated a very surprised Steph.

"Steph you have being begging me to do soemthing that I would never do and I would never act like I were to kiss a girl at a very high diving broad ever and I think I like Finn But I got out of a very horrible Relationship with Dean." Ashley stated starting to sound sad at the end of her statement.

"You know what I say we actually kiss screw it I don't care, Let do it big or go home."

"Finally Rory Gilmore I have corrpurted you finally. Your my big tomboy sexy kitten after all."

As the guys were growing patientless, Finn was about to say something to them when all of a sudden his jaw dropped.

"Finn man whats wrong?"  
"Th...they..they kissed."

"Who?"

"Them."

He pointed up and when the girls were sure all the guys were looking at them Rory leaned over and started to kiss Ashley and stopped kissing her to kiss Steph then when they were done kissing Steph and Ashley were kissing then Rory joined in to where it was a three way kiss and with one step they were off the diving board kissing each other still when the water hit they broke apart and swam up to get air.

"Steph that was not fair."  
"Oh Colin don't get mad it was all in good fun."

"Love I never knew you were so adventurous."

"It's ok Finn how about we get out and start to head so I can hold up to the other end of my deal?" Rory kissed Finn on the cheek and whispered "Ashley likes you if you like her don't you dare hurt her." "Never" Finn stated

As Derek helped Ashley out and gave her a towel Colin helped Steph out and gave her a towel as well every one was out of the pool drying off but Rory she was just swimming around.

"Rory you do know the guard is about to do his checks." Stated her very annoying brother.

"Yes I know but I forgot how much I love to swim. One more lap promise."

And just as Derek was about to say something they saw the light from the guards flashlight outside the window.

"Rory!" Derek whispered.

"Derek get my stuff and everyone hide behind the benchs over there where he can't see you and be quite."

Logan who was just standing there was looking at her "I can help you out if you need help."

"Logan go now I got it." right as Logan ran to where everyone else was and Rory was about to get out of the pool the guard came in to conduct his check. The guard rounded the corner and Rory took a deep breath and went under as far as she could in the deep in after five minutes she slowly started to make her way to the surface, she saw the light reflect from the far side of the pool. Rory slowly cleared the top of the surface took another breath before she went under the water again. When she was under the water she thought that this gaurd is really thorough . Behind the bench where everyone was at Logan whispered to Derek "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yea we used to do this all the time as kids to freak out our grandparents. The Guard should be leaving soon."

"She's been under for about ten minutes Derek."

"Dude stop acting like a boyfriend right now your acting as if you li... dude if you like my sister I need you to be upfront with me right now and tell me."

"Look I like her yes but ten minutes with no air is not good for anyone."

"Look I know her, ok calm down she's a smart girl and for the second part just be honest with me and don't break her heart."  
"OK." Stated Logan

After the guard left and locked the pool area up again, Rory came up from where she was hiding and got out of the pool and just laid there catching her breath

"Rory you ok there killer?" Colin asked

"Yea just trying to get my breath." Rory smiled

"Derek why do you look so concerned?"

"Ten minutes with one breath and I come out to see you laying there."

"Derek after five minutes and I saw the guard at the other side of the pool I went to the surface took a breath and went down again when I saw that he was coming to where I was. Calm down you know that we did that all the time to piss off the grandparents."

"Ok lets go, and get this party started."

Rory smiled got to her feet and stumbled a little bit.

"Are you sure your ok Ace?"

"Why are you calling me Ace Logan?"

"Well I've read your articles and you seem to be an Ace at everything else that I have seen you do seemed to fit. I wont use it if you don't want me to." Logan said, Derek looked back smiled at his friends in front of him "I've got a plan."

"What mate tell me." Finn said like a five year old.

"When we play the drinking game we have to get Logan to admit that he likes Rory."

"Isn't that medoling?" stated a very shocked Ashley at what Derek just said.

"Love our dear friend Logan has never been like this before not even with the heartless wrench Casey. He likes her and he will never tell her without some pushing." Finn said and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ok but lets not do it unless we know that she has the same feelings. Deal?" Steph said with seriuosness in her voice

"DEAL!" everyone said

"Rory Logan come on" Colin called to them.

"Are you sure your ok Ace?"

"MAC I think that as soon as we get outside I will be fine but thanks for the concern and whatever you do, don't tell Derek about me being a little light headed."

"Deal I'll walk beside you just in case you stumble a little bit we'll say it's casue of the fact that I'm weak and needed your support."

Rory started to laugh "Sure Logan."

When they got outside Rory made sure that the doors were locked and made it seem as though they were never there. When Rory and Logan made it back to the group and Logan asked "Hey guys I thought that we were going to party why are all of you just standing here looking at..."

"TRISTAN!? What are you doing here?" Rory asked

"I came looking for you then I saw your brother and all of his friends and was wondering where Logan and you were but then I saw Logan walk up and then here comes running my dear Mary. So whats going on here why are all of you wet?"  
"We went swimming. Why are you at Yale I told you, you have no right to be here we are done. That we have been done for months." Rory was getting mad at this point

"Hey Cousin see that you are trying to get with Mary here. How is that working for you? I talked to Casey for you she told me to tell you hi and to see if you still have blue balls."

"Tristan leave him alone what do you want?" Rory said stepping in front of everyone. Derek grabbed her shoulders Rory shrugged him off.

"Can I talk to you? Alone for a few minutes?" Tristan asked but at the last part was looking at eveyone standing behind her.

"Sure. Guy I'll meet you back at the dorm in about ten minutes." Rory told everyone.

"Are you sure Rory how about if we wait like 50 feet away close enough to see you guys but far enough to where we can't hear you guys?" Derek asked but was looking at Tristan the whole time.

Tristan knew this was directed at him "Sure."

"Rory, I miss you. OK Please come back to Harvard and come to our apartment is so empty without you and I miss you." Tristan was holding one of Rory's hand.

Rory slowly pulled her hand away from Tristan's and looked at her friends and brother "Tristan you have a baby on the way and a woman that is carrying it your father is going to make you marry her to make sure that the family name is not soiled and that everyone in the society world will be happy and you can have your trophy wife and get started with what is the plan your family has for you; but I have to... no I can't get back with you."

Tristan stood there shocked. "Mary.. I..I love you."

Rory stood there with tears forming in her blue eyes " Tristan... I.I... I...I never loved you like you think you love me." At that Tristan slapped Rory across the face, Steph and Ashley held the guys back.

"Guys stay here let this play out right now." Ashley said

The guys nodded. "If he hits her again I earn the right to kill him thou." Logan said very angryly

Rory stood there shocked that Tristan would ever hit her she grabs her cheek that was just hit and it stung.

"Rory I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I... I... I'm so sorry, I just want you in my life and I love you and we have been together for 7 months before Tammy came into the picture, how could you not love me like I love you?"

Rory was still holding her cheek and let her hand fall so that is was at her side and she balled her hands into fists "Because unlike you, when I thought that I was falling for you I saw you with all those other girls while you held them against the wall and was making out with them and when I thought you were done with all of that along came Tammy. Logan was right I am stupid to think that you actually wanted to be with me and only me an..." Tristan has slapped her again on the same cheek but this time Ashley and Steph let the guys run towards him but Rory had already punch him so when the guys came to where Tristan was now laying on the ground with a broken nose and busted lip Derek grabbed the collar of Tristan's light blue polo shirt "Tristan get out of here right now and you can keep you life but if you are brave enough I will let my sister kick your ass and then it'll be our turn to kick your ass."

Tristan got up mainly because Derek was pulling him up as he was talking to him .

"Rory I didn't know that you were violent. I thought you were against it."

"Well Tristan thats what happens when you think that you know someone you never find out what they like and what they do to pass the time or as a matter of fact you never knew anything about me. Goodbye Tristan."

Now that Tristan was standing up Rory punched him in the gut and let him fall to the ground again. As they all walked back over to where Ashley and Steph was, Derek had an arm around Rory's shoulder and Logan walking beside her and Finn and Colin were behind them. Finn whispered to Colin "Colin our boy likes our little reporter girl." "Yea but still like the girls said we have to see if she feels the same." They both shook their heads because they both knew that they were right.

Ashley and Steph ran the rest of the way to Rory and pushed Logan and Derek away from Rory and speed walked to their dorm.

The guys walked slowly behind them.

"Logan look I know you like my sister and like I said be up front with me and her don't try to hide anything ok?"

"Derek you act as if we are dating right now. Look I do like her I've liked her for two years now but she had Jess then Tristan. I don't even know if she likes me. But if anything comes out of our friendship I will let you know I would like to take her on some dates to see what she likes I want to get to know her."

"Deal just don't hurt her. Cause I'm afraid that after she's done kicking your ass I.." "WE" Finn interjected and pointed at Colin and himself. Derek finished where he was interuprted at "will kick your ass."

"Ok Deal." Logan and Derek did the guy hug and continued to walk towards the girls dorm

"Rory are you ok?"

"God I've been hit before but dam this hurts." Rory said.

"Rory..." There was a knock on the door and the guys were at the door with junk food and alcohol.

"Let's get the party started now." Finn said.

"Love where are you at so I can get you into your outfit you said that I could put you in." Finn ran into Rory's room to find her in the bathroom taking a shower he guessed when Ashley came out of the direction of Rory's bathroom.

"She's taking a shower to relax her a little bit I guess." Ashley walked up to Finn and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"The way that you went to go protect Rory it was sweet." Ashley then showed Finn what Rory was orginally going to where and then Finn started to go through Rory's dresser to find what he wanted her to wear. Once he found the perfect outfit he went out in the common area and sat next to Ashley and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just cause." Finn stated and Ashley blushed.

"Steph where is Rory?" Derek asked hoping that his sister was not crying over the douche bag Tristan.

Steph answered from her shot on Colin's lap "She is in the shower when we came in the room she said that she was hit before but it never hurt and then went to take a shower."

"Rory was hit before?" Logan asked "By him? By Tristan?" Logan asked now standing up.

"She has been hit before yes Logan, by Tristan probably not Rory is one of those females that if you hit her once then when you hit her again she will put you on your ass. When we were with Great Grandpa Hayden before he died he believed that every female should protect themselves so he enrolled her in self defense classes and she loved it so she continues with it but now its like boxing MMA, UFC, and some other fighting styles in one. Her trainer has been with her or training her for 7 or 8 years now. She knows what she's doing."

Rory came out the shower and saw what Finn laid out for her to wear and was shocked but she thought that she would play along so she decided to have some fun even though her face still hurt like hell. She could tell that it was going to swell a little bit but she thought that if she could get beat up by her trainer this like slap on the face wouldn't be nothing I mean hell she's had broken noses before and broken fingers why should it matter right.

Ten minutes later Rory came out dress in blue sleeping shorts that were right under her buttcheeks and a matching blue tank top her hair was down she walked up to the group and Finn's jaw drop for the second time that night. "Love not that I am complaining, but that is not what I picked for you to wear."

"I know Love monkey but this looked so much more comfy and after I put it on and called my adoring friend who shoudl be here any moment I realized that I was right that this is so much more comfy then that red nightie and shorts you were going to have me wear."

After Rory finished her statement there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!"

Paris entered and smiled "Reporter girl how dare you not tell me you were coming here and inviting me to all of this fun. I should be mad at you but I'm not cause I can see that you are corrupited enough with Steph and Ashley here."

Paris and Rory hugged and they all sat down. Derek smiled to himself.

"Rory not that I am complaining about having another female here but why did you call the lovely Paris?"

"Well it just didn't seem right that one I didn't tell her I was here and when I did she was in class so she couldn't hang out with us and it just didn't seem far to have four guys and three guys and having one said guy and one said girl being related. Make since?"

"Yes it does love thank you for explaining."

They all sat around the table. The cards were placed on the table scattered around drinks were poured and ready to go since everyone was pretty much sober they started the game.

"Wait. This isn't far." Stated Rory

"Why? What's wrong with how we are all sitting?" Asked Colin

"Well Colin we are sitting as if we are couples and no offense to Logan but I do not date him. There for I say we have the girls sit on one side of the table and the guys on the other side."

"Love if you do it that why we are playing dirty."

"Finn you can't scare me out of this." Rory stated with a straight look on her face.

"What are the rules?" Steph, Ahsley and Paris asked.

"Rory would you like to do the honors?"

"Derek I thought that you would never ask."

"Well I know that you know this game and some of the cards gets me confused and I know you know all the rules."

"Ok. Here we go the game is called Kings. Ace is waterfall, King you make a rule, Queen is question master, Jack is never have I ever, 10 is catogry, 9 is rythm, 8 is date, 7 is heaven, 6 is dicks, 5 is jive, 4 is whores, 3 is me, 2 is you. Got it?"

Everyone shook their heads and so it began.

"Ok Ashley you go." Logan said.

Ashley pulled an Ace. "Ok so what happens now?"

"Ok so you are going to ask a question to the person right and left of you and whoever gets it right will determine which way it goes."

"Ok. Steph and Finn What is my favorite thing ever?"

"Me" Said a very cocky Finn

Steph laughed and answered "Your favorite thing ever is the picture of you and your dad when you were five at your birthday party because it was the last one that was taken that had your brother your father and your grandfather in it with you." Ashley had a little tear in her eye but she pushed it back "CORRECT."

Rory interjected "OK Love monkey your last sorry so Ash whenever you start to drink we all start when you stop the person after you choices when to stop and so on and so on."

They all cheers-ed. Ashley started and so did everyone else what seemed like forever by the time it got to Logan everyone stopped so Logan stopped and so did Finn.

"Steph your turn." She pulled a two.

"Two is you so you pick to people to drink." Explained Rory

"Ok I want you and Logan to drink." Rory and Logan cheered each other and drank.

"Sis I think that it is your turn."

Rory picked up an 8 " 8 is date who do I want to date in this game? Logan I guess your my date."

Rory stood up moved to sit by Logan. "Ok so what does that you sit beside me?" Asked Logan

"No it means everytime I drink you drink." They cheered each other again and drank.

Paris pulled a Jack and state "Never Have I Ever. You put three fingers up and if you done what is said you drink the first person out has to chug the rest of their drink."

Everyone put up three fingers and Rory moved to sit back in her shot as to not mess up the rotation. "Never Have I Ever kissed someone of the same sex." Ashley Steph Rory and Finn all took a drink. Derek noticed Finn's finger go down "Dude when did you kiss someone of the same sex Finn?" "Drunken dare one night in I think it was California." Finn stated as if it were obviouse

Derek pulled a 3 "Three is me." Derek took his drink and pointed at Logan letting him know it was his turn. Logan pulled a Queen "Oh Logan is the question master." Rory said. Finn drew a King and made the rule of the thumb.

after about an hour there was four cards left and it was Rory's turn and she pulled the last King and she was thinking hard there was the thumb rule still in play, little man, and having and say a sex noise before you drank a drink. So she thought she would make it interesting "Ok since the other ones are still in effect I want no cussing and your can't say drink in any form so no drink drank drunk nothing." Paris was laughing and asked "So does that mean I still asked questions still I have the last Queen?" "Duh Paris." Logan stated as if it were obivous. "Logan, you have to dink."

"Why?" "YOU answered Paris's question. DUH!" Ashley said and at this point Derek was Paris's date Logan was Rory's date Rory's Colin's date and Ashley and Steph were dates. Paris drew the the last 7 every one threw their hand up but Logan cause he was the last one cause he was drinking from answering Paris's question. "Logan you have to dink again man Paris got you again."

"Paris if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to fill me with the liquid stuff for a reason."  
"Well Huntz now that you say that and this one round took forever we are going to play my game next."

"Which is what Paris?"  
"turth , dare or double dare."

Derek Drew the last six which meant all the guys and Rory had to drink they all cheered each other and drank a huge gulp of their drink. Logan was last and drew the last two. "Ace I want you to have some of the liquid bravery twice."

"Well Mac since you are still my date you have to do to it too."

Logan was shocked he forgot about. Rory who was drinking whatever was in her cup was a little toasted as were everyone else Logan cheered Rory's cup and they both finished their drink and then Rory's phone was going off and all the girls jumped up and started to dance so Finn and Logan thought it be fun to just ahve some dancing music in the background. Rory went in her room to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Rory? Can you hear me?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Shirley from the Pub. I was wondering we are having a short in our schedule for live performances and was wondering if you would want to fill in you would just have to sing ten songs tops anyone that you want as long as the band can play the music. I hope that this is not short notice. We could meet up for coffee Wednesday and go over it if you would like but it would be for Friday and Saturday. Are you interested?"

Rory who was shocked was thinking "Ma'am are you still there?" Shirley asked thinking that Rory had hung up. "Yes I'm still here sorry about that I'm just shocked is all how did you find out about me if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Donald heard of you from an open mic down in New York a few months back and said you were really good."

"Ok. Well i would love to meet with you and go over the details just text me the time and place for wednesday."

"Ok thank you and Rory."

Rory went back into the common room to find everyone dancing and she couldn't help but to laugh and to take a picture of her brother and friends having a good time when the flash from her camera went off everyone yelled at here and told her to join them.

After about an hour of dancing everyone sat down to play turth or dare.

"Rory turth or dare?" Paris asked they were all sitting by one of the guys.

"Turth." Rory answered

"What is your deepest secert ever?" Paris asked

"Well I'm in open book for anyone who knows me but the one secert I would say that I have that no one else knows not even my mother and I tell her everything would be I sing." Rory was sitting on Ashley and Steph's lap cause she thought it would be funny.

"Rory you sing?" Asked a very confused Derek

"Yup at first it was a joke of singing in the shower and then I got dared to sing at an open mic night and turned out I kinda like to do it. "

"Ok Rory your turn." Was all Derek said after that

"Derek turth dare or double dare?"

"I'll go with turth. throw it at me sis." Derek said thinking he had his sister figured out.

"Is it true that you like someone in this room right now and if so who?" Rory said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. And it's Paris." Stated Derek who was just looking down Paris was sitting next to him the whole time and he felt embrassed that she had to find out that he liked her the way that she did.

"Really?" Paris asked "Yes!" Derek almost yelled and with that comformation Paris kissed Derek fully on the mouth, Derek responed as soon as he realized what was going on. After a few second Paris pulled back "Your turn Derek." Then kissed his lips really fast as to not linger there any longer then needed to be.

"Colin Turth or Dare?"

"Um. I'll go dare." Colin said thinking that this was going to go his way.

"I dare you to kiss Finn." Finn just smiled patted his lap and puckered up. "Come on Romero." Finn said.

"Man there has to be rules dude I'm not kissing a dude."

Rory spoke up this time. "Fine rules are as follows everyone has to be comfortable doing whatever is asked of them to do if the individual still does not feel like doing what was asked they have to drink some 151."

Everyone flinched a little cause they were all pretty smashed and 151 would defenitly put them over what they needed to have been drinking. Rory knew Colin hated 151 so with that said and everyone agreeing to the rules Colin got up gave Steph a kiss then gave Finn the quickest kiss ever seen or witnessed.

"Steph turth or dare?" Colin said while he was wiping his mouth as if trying to wipe away the kiss that just happened.

"You know what Babe, I'll go with Dare." Steph said to Colin

"Fine I dare you to kiss Paris."

Paris looked at Colin as if he had three heads "Well come get it Steph I'm not going to you if its your dare."

Steph got out and went to Paris and started to kiss her and soon they were making out and Derek and Colin were getting little hot.

After about another minute they pulled apart and gave each other another little peck and returned to where they were sitting at before.

After a while everyone had kissed but Derek and Rory due to the fact that they were brother and sister and that would be gross.

"Logan turth or dare?" Asked a very giddy Rory.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me. I mean you kissed everyone else I feel left out. As if you did not want to kiss me at all."

"Well Ace we would not want to make you feel left out."

Logan got up to where Rory was now sitting in a blue and silver circle chair he put his hands by her head and put his forehead against hers and slowly started to desend to her lips when thye were barely touching he felt Rory lick her lips and he kissed her and at first it was slow and inscent then when he moved his left hand to cup her face and moved his right hand behind her head to angle her the way he wanted and to pull her face closer to his. He then started to kiss her with more confidence. Rory was shocked at how he was kissing her she had never been kissed like that before. When Rory felt Logan start to pull away she kissed him back she started to nibble and his lower lip and he started to suck on hers and when his tongue slid across her lips she opened her mouth and he took that to his advantage soon after that they were fighting for dominace. Soon they couldn't breath so Logan slowed the kiss down and then stopped it all together, but before he pulled away all together he gave her two more kisses on her lips . Logan still had his hands on Rory's face and behind her head with his forehead resting on his. Then he stood up and went back to where he was sitting at.

Derek spoke up then "Ok now that we all have witness that very awkward confession about who likes who why don't we do something else."

"Like what D? We did the drinking game turth or dare and the have music playing theres nothign else really to do." Stated a very annoying looking Colin.

"Colin don't you worry your pretty little head about it. It is after all Friday the 13th all classes are cancelled and we have scary movies junk food and for Finn's sake we still have alcohol." Ashley said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Ok well you guys pick the movie and I will get the blankets and pillows. Derek please set up the food and make sure there is coffee if not you die." Rory said glaring at her brother.

"OK! Come on guy lets get this together." The guys all went into the kitchen area of the dorm and started to get food and all the junk food together.

"My god who is going to eat all this there is no way the eight of us can eat all of this ju... never mind I forgot Rory eats a lot. But where does it all go and she doesn' t care what she eats but she's thin and besides some of what I heard she does I don't understand how she can stay her size." Colin stated still confused at how one person could eat some much.

"Colin you never try to figure out a Gilmore girl I mean hell I'm her brother and I don't know how she does it." Derek said laughing at his friend

"Logan that was some kiss you gave reporter girl." Finn said

"It was a dare guys I mean yes it was awesome kissing her and when she kissed back I really didn't want to stop but we were playing a game how do I know that she didn't just kiss me so that way she could have kissed everyone?" Logan asked a very noise Finn

"Because mate if she wanted to kiss everyone she would have just gave you what she gave all the other guys a peck on the lips. That's how I know you wanted to do it and that it meant something to you." Finn said as he left the kitchen area with bowls of junk food.

"Derek like I said I want to get to know her before anything happens and plus we were all drinking."

"Dude as much as I want to vomit cause I saw everyone kissing my sister and yes I know two girls kissing is hot but it is not hot when one of the two girls was my sister. But when you kissed her it seemed as though there was something there and if there is figure it out fast before anything else happens you both are dumb enough not to do anything about." Derek took the two bowls out of Logan's hands and gave them to Colin who in turn brought it to the common area.

As Steph and Ashley with the help of Paris brought in a lot of blankets there was still someone missing. Rory. She was sitting on her bed touching her lips remembering that kiss Logan gave her less then 15 minutes ago.

There was a soft knock on the door and Rory removed her hand "Come in"

"Hey, um... sorry to barge in here but they want to start the movies and it seems like we are waiting on you." Chuckled a nervous Logan

"Um.. yea ok." Logan went to go leave "Logan?" "Yea Ace?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure" Logan entered her room and closed the door Logan sat on her foot stole that was beside her bed. "What did that kiss mean to you?" Logan was shocked at the question "Um.." Logan put his head down before continuing "Look Rory I've liked you for a while now or well to be honest for two years now and the timing was always off and I know that you just got out of a relationship with Tristan and I understand if you don't want anything yet. But I would like to take you out on some dates and maybe see where it goes from there if thats ok."

Rory sat there and took everything Logan just said in "You've liked me for two years and your just now saying or doing anything about it?"

"Yea I know lame right it took you to dare me to kiss you for me to do it and we were both drinking so its not like it actually counts but I just thought that you should know is all." Logan said as he went to stand up.

"It's just that was the best kiss I've ever had. I can still feel it on my lips." Rory said

"Rory what are you saying now?" Asked a semi hopefull Logan

"I would like to date you sure but we are going to take things slow if that's ok."

"Yea thats perfect." Logan then touch Rory's face as he had done perviously and leaned down to kiss her again but this time Rory responed as soon as Logan's lips touched hers. After a few second of kissing Rory pulled away "We better go out there before everyone comes barging into my room." Logan nodded his head knowing that she was right but before he let her reach the door fully he gave her another quick kiss and smiled.

They decided to watch INSIDUOUS which for all the girls meant they were going to be snuggled into one of the guys. Half way throw the movie Ashley was on Finn's lap Paris was on Derek's lap head in his neck Steph and Colin were making out whenever Steph got scared which seemed to be a lot and Rory was sitting next to Logan when his arm around her waist. At the part where the nightmare came out of the wall to scare the grandmother Rory jumped on Logan which made him laugh. "The hardcore Ace is scared?"

" I swear Logan I will hurt you if you tell any one about this." Rory said with the deadlist tone she could muster up at that point. Logan whispered in her ear "I wouldn't tell a soul."

Derek was now making out with Paris to calm her down cause appartently it was the best way to not be scared during a scary movie. Rory moved back to her shot next to Logan but Logan made sure Rory's legs were still on his lap. Rory noticed that Finn was smiling and decided to send him a text which in the process scared Ashley.

"_You Like Her. :)"_

"_Yes Love I do but I want to give her time to deal with what she has been through and to get over that ass of a Dean and thanks to you we wont have to worry about him."_

"_Your welcome. She likes you you know."_

"_You told me and you also said that if I hurt her you hurt me."_

"_You beat your ass and all of the alcohol in the world I would."  
"YOU better not use the defenseless liquid of the gods againsts me mean."_

Rory smiled and put her phone back. When she look around again she noticed that Steph had fallen asleep as did Colin. She smiled and decided she was going to get her camera to take a picture as she had been doing all night she found it on the table in front of her she took the flash off as to not wake the sleeping couple and took a few pictures. Soon the movie was coming to an end as was the sleep people in Rory's room. Derek was asleep with his arm around Paris's waist and Paris had her face in the crock of Derek's neck Rory took another picture of the couple before she realize that Ashley was awake but Finn and Logan were asleep. Logan looked so cute asleep so Rory decided to take a picture of him and Finn then it struck her.

"Ashley!" Rory whispered

"What?" Ashley answered she was playing with Finn's hand

"Smile." Ashley did what Rory said and then Ashley stood up and decided to take some pictures with Rory they were trying so hard to be quite but they were having so much fun messing with the sleeping people.

"Ash lets make it look like Finn and Logan are cuddling." Rory said between laughs Ashley stopped laughing and looked at Rory.

"Rory that would be... absoultely funny." Lucky for them when Rory had moved away from Logan he had spread out across the couch, and they were lucky again when Finn turned out to be a heavy sleeper. Once they were in position Rory snapped so many photos that she had to switch out the memory card to the camera.

Ashley and Rory went over the the kitchen to sit at the table. "Rory?" Ashley said her name so softly Rory almost didn't hear her and if it wasn't for the fact that Rory was two inches away from her and was looking at her she wouldn't of heard her at all.

"Yea."

"I never said thanks for the Dean thing."

"Hey it's no problem. You don't have to thank me."

"Well thank you anyways. I thought that dating a football player was too good to be true I was only dating him for three months and he made me believe everything he ever said. I like Finn but I'm afraid that he might lie to me." Ashley had tears in her eyes and Rory grabbed her hand

"Hey look I know Finn and he likes you one because you have red hair but two because of your personality so don't be afraid of him ok?"  
"Ok." Ashley said sheepishly

All of a sudden the girls jumped as they heard a loud thump. They rushed over to see what the noise was from and they saw Finn on the ground and a very groshed out and slightly annoyed and amused Logan looking at Ashley and Rory. Because of the noise the other two couples who were asleep were now awake.

"Rory would you like to explain how Finn and I were cuddling on here?" Asked Logan when Rory didn't answer Logan continued. "because I remember falling asleep with you sitting next to me."  
"Well see Logan what happened was I moved to grab my camera and to put blankets on everyone, thats when Ashley came out of the bathroom and we were both shocked to see that Finn was cuddling with you on the couch and would not let us move him so we left you both be. Right Ashley?"

Logan looked at Ashley "Is that right Ashley?"

"Yup I didn't know what to do so me and Rory talked in the Kitchen until the noise which brings us here." Ashley stated as if it would have been crazy for Logan to think that Rory or herself would ever do anything like that.

At this point Finn woke up. "Hey why am I cold all of a sudden? And love why are you by reporter girl?"

"Well Finn it's a long story. Let Logan tell why while us girls go make breakfast." Ashley told Finn like Finn was a five year old.

Steph and Paris were pulled into the kitchen.

"Rory you know that I don't know how to cook." "Me either Gilmore." "I kinda do Rory but all I have mastered was toast and coffee." Rory looked at her friends and was ashamed to say the least.

"Rory do you even know how to cook?" Derek asked and he went to stand behind Paris and kissed her on her head.

"Luke showed me and so did Sookie. Ok if you don't know how to cook get out." Rory demanded

An hour later everyone smelled something that smelled amazing.

"Dang Ace is there anything you don't know how to do?" Asked Logan as he stood to see what the smell was and to just look at Rory.

"I don't know how to do a lot of things but I took everything that everyone ever wanted me to learn or that wanted to teach me how to do something and I kept it in storage." At the storage part of the sentence Rory pointed at her head. " I figured it might come in handy and look at what it has done so far I can defend myself and or others if needed, hold my breath to stay away from a sercurity guard. I can cook breakfast which will be done in five minutes and I know football , some stuff about cars and I can stetch ok nothing professional but good enough to get by." Logan stood there stunned. "Wow your the all around girl aren't you?"

"I get by. Guys food's done!" Rory yelled

Everyone piled into the kitchen to look at pancakes coffee orange juice bacon sasuage biscuits and gravy eggs and hash browns.

"Wow you did all of this Gilmore?" Asked a very surprised Colin and Paris

"Yup now dig in cause I need you guys out so I can finish getting settled in my room and hopefully so clothes shopping." Rory said as if it were common knowledge.

"Where were you planning on going Rory?" All three girls asked with a mouth full of food, which helped so much with their hangovers.

"Um.. I don't know I don't know any of the shops around here."

"Well if you wait for us we'll tag along if thats ok." Ashley said

"Yea sure nothing is better then a girls day." Smiled Rory

Logan was looking at Rory and smiled she really was nothing he ever imagined I mean she was such a girl but could hang with the guys who wouldn't like that she was an all around woman. Rory looked up and smiled she liked Logan she just wanted to take things slow to make sure she wasn't going to be blind sided like she was with Tristan.

"Alright let's go and let the girls go frilly shopping or whatever they do when they hang out." Derek said as if it were disgushting.

The guys headed out and Ashley walked Finn to the door "Ashley I would like to date you." Stated a very professional looking Finn. "Ok? why are you being so formal right now thou what happened to the fun filled perv from last night?" Ashley asked

"Well I feel like in a situation when a guy is courting a girl he should be formal love." Smiled Finn

Ashley bowed and put on a southern accent "Well my dear gentleman caller I would to fullfill the request."

Ashley and Finn both started laughing Logan looked at Rory who was now putting the dishes in the sink.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yea whats up Logan?'

"Um...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Well I'll let you know when I get back with the girls if thats ok."

"Yea that'll be great just try not to forget about me and you know have fun and here's my number." Logan was rambling a little bit

"Logan? Calm down I have your number unless you changed it. I still have it and your nerd picture from Chilton." Chuckled Rory.

"Please don't show anyone that picture."

"They Cocky Logan Huntzberger is embrassed of an uncool photo?" Rory teased

"Ace please I would never be embrassed of a photo."

"Logan its ok no one will see now get out so I can get ready."

Logan grab Rory by the waist and gave her a light kissed. "I know we are taking this slow but I just couldn't resist any longer." whispered Logan

Logan left after that and Rory and the girls went to go shower it was bright and shinning outside so Rory decided since she was going to be walking around a lot today that she would at least be comfortable. She went with her Black basketball shorts, black tank top with a hot pink one on top to give a layered look she left her hair down and straightened it and made her swoosh bangs go to the right of her face she put on her black ankle converses. When she left her room she saw that all the girls were ready and waiting on her.

Ashley was wearing skinny jeans and black flats with a white tank top her hair was in its natural state of curly. Steph had on a red strapless sundress that went to right above her knee with red flip flops her hair was in a messy bun. Paris was in jeans with a pink Polo shirt and her hair was down. They all looked at her like she was out of place.

"Rory honey is that what you are wearing? Is that all you own is that why we are shopping?" Steph asked

"Step, Ashley, Paris, calm down I'm ok I just some more clothes and I just wanna be comfortable since I know that you guys are going to go nuts when it comes to shopping. Now lets go before I change my mind and decide not to go." Rory said slightly annoyed.

They all piled into Rory's SUV that she got from Richard cause he thought that it was more reasonable to intimdate people with. When they got in Steph was looking around.

"What?" Rory asked

"It just seems like a guy car is all. I'm sorry Rory I love you I do but your such a dude sometimes and then your such a girlie girl." Rory smirked at what Steph just said. They made there way all around Hartford and when they were about to head back to Yale Rory made an unexpect turn into a parking spot.

"Wow what the hell?" Asked a very shocked Ashley.

Rory hopped out and soon the girls did to once they realized that Rory took the keys.

They were standing in front of a formal dress shop. Rory walked in and the lady behind the counter gave her a funny look

The rest of the girls soon followed, Paris was the first to ask "Rory what are we doing here?"

"I have some stupid get to gather at Grandparents Haydens house Friday and I have nothing to wear I general just go in dress pants and a dressy shirt but on the invitation it had a dress code and since I don't any dresses I need one i.e. that's why we are here and I might as well get a few considering once grandparents Gilmores see's me in a dress at Grandparents Hayden they make a dress code for all of their stuff too. I just hope it aint like the party they had so try to match me up with a Harvard alumi son." Rory sat down at that point from being frusrated and just then her phone rang.

"Daughter of mine!"

"Mommy!"

"Why so blue chicken little?"

"The sky is falling and no one believe's me."

The girls were looking at her like she was retarded. Rory waved at them to make them go away.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom grandparnetals are making me wear a dress and I don't have one I don't know what was wrong with my dress pants and shirts I looked girlie and I wore heels as well but no they want me to wear a freaking dress." Rory sighed

Lorelai smiled at her daughter she knew her daughter was a tomboy but girlie at the same and it made her laugh because even though her daughter was her best friend Rory was nothing like Lorelai.

"Honey now buy a dress that will make them happy but makes you comfortable then show up in sneakers."

Rory laughed "Could you imagine the looks on their faces."

"Yea well I have to be there as well so I have to pick up my dress at the dry cleaners. And get Luke his tux. Good thing its Saturday and I still have time."

"Well I better look for a dress before I just leave and punch this lady in the face cause she keeps staring at me."

"Honey doing that will not help anything or any one and I can't believe you still do the stuff the grandparents made you and your brother do why did he stop and you kept doing it?"

"I don't know it's fun." Rory said feeling kinda bad

" Well don't feel bad for me or your brother get a pretty dress and shoes to go with and then relax for the rest of the day. Oh Luke wanted me to tell you something that had to do with steel and bears and a game I don't know he meant but said you would understand."

"Oh thanks mom tell him I said thanks too gotta go and find a dress."

They hung up and Rory walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes how may I help you Miss?"

"I need a dress for a formal get together with my grandparents you know them their the Gilmores and the Haydens. They are having a get together and I really to find a few dresses for that said get together." Rory never used her last names before but when see caught the look the lady gave her she knew she had to use them in order to get a dress.

"Yes ma'am is there anything that you had in mind?"

"Comfortable." Rory stated "kinda like I am now just in a dress form."

"Um.. Ok lets see what we can do." The lady name Suzy went away in search for comfortable wear for Rory. Steph, Paris and Ashley came up to her "We saw that. You never use your last name anywhere you go so why now?" Steph asked

"She gave me a dirty look like a was a lesbian and when you guys came in after me she probably thought I was a pimp too so I used my last name and hopefully I can get some dresses and get out of here so I can watch the game with the guys. OH! Let me text to see what room we are going to wathcing it at."

Rory was busy texting when Suzy came back Paris and Steph were looking through what she had brought and said no to all of them Suzy left again to see what else she could get.

When Rory was done texting the guys all the girls had three dresses for Rory to look at and try on. The first one was a red strapless dress the went a little past her knees and she had a simple black 1 inch heel to go with it. The second dress was the classic cocktail dress black with a V shape in the front but not to low and went right above Rory's knees she found some very sexy black strapy shoes that the strap went half way up her calf and she got them just to make Emily so crazy and to make her mom proud. The third dress was a purple halter top dress that looked amazing on her and she found some silver shoes that went great with them. The last one was a blue cocktail dress and Rory looked stunning in it she found the perfect shoes to go with them they we black with a silver zipper up the side Rory liked all the dresses but she needed to get a floor length one too. As soon as Rory was about to come out of the dressing room Steph pushed her in and handed her two more dresses.

"Try them I think it is going to be the one you will wear for Friday." Steph sounded really convinced that Rory was going to ever wear a dress that Steph picked out.

The first dress Rory thought was cute but that much PInk on Rory was not good and when she stepped out Steph agreed. "OK No to that one put the other one on." Rory rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

Rory stepped out of the dressing room with a stunning blue floor length dress that had a slip that went up to her knee the dress and silver details to it which just made the dress perfect for Rory. The shoes wear what Paris called 'a rocker chick shoe' and when Rory looked at herself in the full length mirror knew that Steph and Paris was right. The shoes were black they had straps running across the top of the foot and they had silver studs and every other strap of the shoe and the strap that didn't have a stud and a zipper. Rory loved it. She turned around and looked at her friends "God I clean up nice and I'm one hot chick!" Everyone laughed at this. Rory went back into the dressing room to get into her regular clothes. Then went to pay for her dresses and shoes.

By the time that they got back to the room Rory had more bag then she remembered. "God I got a lot of stuff today."

"Yup you sure did." Steph was standing in her door way

"I think I have more stuff then you Ashley and Paris combined." Rory laughed

"Yea you actually did. But you got a lot of stuff. Hey when are you going to hang out with the guys for your game?" Steph asked

"UM in about an hour. why whats up?" Rory was concerned now Steph never brought up time or sports when it came to Rory hanging out with the guys.

"I just... I..." "You what Steph?"

"I just want to make sure that Colin remembers that he asked me to be his girlfriend last night I mean he was drunk when he asked me and I just want to make sure that he remembers before I think that he did and I end up hurt cause of the fact that he didn't remember. I mean this morning we were like the opposite side of the magnet but instead of sticking he sprang away." Steph was on the verge of tears Rory ran to her and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Steph tell you what if Colin doesn't remember I'll kick his ass until he does ok but he'd be an idoit to ever forget he's dating you." Rory said and it made Steph smile after one more hug Rory went and took a shower. We she came out she saw that had a text from Logan.

"_You still coming or you still with the girls?"_

"_I just got out the shower Logan and getting dressed be over in about 30 minutes."_

"_Ok and thanks for the image. :P"_

Rory rolled her eyes she got dressed in some jean shorts and her Steelers jersey she through her steelers hat on cause she didn't feel like doing her hair she put her converse on and made her way to the guys room.

She knocked twice "Get your ass in here kid its about to start." She rolled her eyes at what her brother said. When she entered she went to go sit down in the chair she demed hers but a blonde guy was sitting in it. Derek looked over and shook his head thats when Colin and Finn both looked and sucked air through there teeth.

A very confused Logan asked "What? She's here so its all good guys calm down."

"Dude your in her spot and..." Rory cut her brother off " And if you don't move in ten second I am going to have remove you myself." Logan looked up from where he was and decided that he would move willingly when he saw that Rory had her arms crossed in front of her.

Logan got up and moved to the other chair and Rory sat down in the chair. "Hello Chuck how I have missed you. Oh I know you were tainted by that guy but its ok I'll make it better for you." Derek rolled his eyes at his sister naming a chair and talking to it.

Half way through the game Rory was spralled out in the big chair and was yelling at the refs on the tv.

"Oh come on how is that pass interference when it was a clear tackle of the quarterback and a clear catch?"

"Rory you do know they can't hear you?" Derek asked.

"Shut up!"

Logan was laughing at this point "What is so funny Huntzberger?"

"Well Ace I've never seen someone get so made over a game and look so relaxed doing it."

"It's an art form." She said as she went back to watching the game.

Rory's phone was ringing but she wasn't in a hurry to answer it. "Rory? Your phone is ringing." "Yes I know this Derek but I am comfortable and I'm watching the game the closest one gets it."

"Logan answer it" Derek snapped without meaning too.

Logan answered the phone "Hello Rory's phone?"

"Hello?"

"Why are you answering this phone boy and who are you by the way?" Chris yelled from the other end of the phone.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger. And you are?"

"Rory's father can you put her on please?"

"Rory it's your father." At this Rory looked at Derek and they both shared a look before Rory grabbed the phone.

Thanks to Direct TV Derek paused the game and listened to the conversation that Rory and their father was having in Logan's room.

Rory laid on the bed waited for her father to start talking. When she was waiting she was wondering hows room this was until she saw a picture of a young boy who looked very happy with an older woman Rory ashumed was the boys grandmother. She got up to go look at the picture. When she had the picture in her hand she went back to the bed and laid in it.

"Rory! Did you hang up on me?"  
"No Chris I did not!"  
"I've told you to stop calling me that and to call me dad or father at least."

"What do you want father?"

"Why am I hearing that you beat up a guy your first day at your NEW college?"

"Well father I helped the police track this serial woman beater who turned out to be a murder and oh yea I'm going to Yale now dad Sorry to disappoint you because I didn't stay at Harvard." Rory all but screamed.

"Why did you transfer Lorelai? I thought you were going to marry that Tristan boy?" Chris asked

"I transferred to be closer to my family you know my brother, mom, and grandparents, but you would know nothing about family now would you all you do is run from it. Oh I never wanted to marry Tristan you wanted me to marry him. But you can go and marry him now DAD because he has a baby on the way and maybe the both of you can run and do whatever you want to do when things get hard!" Rory was a the verge of tears but she kept looking at the picture in her hand then she realized it was Logan he had to be about five or six. All the families got together the summer before he was sent to boarding school in California with Derek, Finn and Colin. It was Logan's grandmother they were close after the guys had left she died and Mitchum wouldn't let Logan come home for the funeral so Rory sent Logan the picture she found when she was hiding from her father.

"Lorelai don't talk to me like that. I am still your father!" Chris yelled

"Well then dad I'm sorry I disappointed you because I didn't marry Tristan and I didn't graduate Harvard, but you know what FATHER!? I am doing pretty dam good right now and I have my family here at Yale and unlike you I don't abandend the people I care about tell me DAD when was the last time you saw your own parents or even your son!?"

"He's not my son I do not calm him!" Chris felt bad about that as soon as it left his mouth and Rory stood there shocked at what he just said. Anger boiled in Rory's blood.

"What did you just say?!" Rory partically yelled.

"I don't calm Derek as my child and neither do my parents because of the fact that his mother was a crackwhore who I slept with before your mother. Your mother and I were on a break before we got back together I got with a girl named Shelly. A few month after I got back with your mother she called and said she was pregant and it was mine. After Derek was born she bolted my parents then said that they would not rasie him but your mom said she would Lorelai took him in and the Gilmores loved him and then after he was a year old Lorelai found out she was pregant with you and so it was easier just to tell everyone that we had two children together." Chris finished the story.

"I don't believe you your a low life self centered bastard!"

"Rory I am still your father so don't talk to me like that!"  
"No I will not listen to you you always show up and give me false hope and like an idoit I believe you but not anymore. Goodbye Christopher!" Rpry hung up the phone and Derek went in to check on here after telling the guys to stay put.

"Ror?"

Derek found her holding the picture of Logan and his grandmother trying not to cry.  
"Ror?"

"Derek he say's that your not my brother. That's what you were talking about in the pool yesturday. But you got it wrong the Hayden's didn't want you the Gilmore's did Mom raised you so you have to be my brother right?" At this point Derek was crouch in front of Rory and when Rory looked up all Derek could do was bring Rory into a hug he has only evey seen her cry a few times in her 21 years of age.

"I remember it now." Derek looked at her confused. "The day dad left us and mom moved to Stars Hollow. It was the summer before the Haydens sent you to boarding school all the families got to together you guys were like five or six and so was Colin, Finn and Logan" Rory touch the picture of the young Logan. "We were all having so much fun I had woken up from a nap I guess to hear Mom and dad yelling so I started to cry. Mom came and got me thats when dad said that you were going to boarding school until you could get into Chilton and that he was not going to raise you anymore he would pay for your schooling that was it. He said that he would be there for me anytime I needed him but that was a lie. He was never there. Later that year when mom called you on your birthday we told you that we had moved and as soon as Christmas break came you would see where you were now going to being living at. A few weeks after that phone call Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore called mom and told she about Logan's grandmother. We went the funeral Dad was there and was mad and mom and him were fighting again this time it was about the fact that she moved to Stars Hollow and I wasn't going to the best school to get into Chilton. I ran to hide in Mitchum's study and when I was about to get out I saw this picture a took it and put it in that redicous bookbag that I carried around everywhere. When we got home Mom asked me why I had this picture and I said that we had to send it to Logan because he would want it and if it stayed where it was it was going to 'be like daddy' then I started to cry." After Rory finished the whole story Derek just held his sister and let her collect herself. "Derek?"

"Hey Rory?"

"We are still related by blood right?"

At this point Derek pulled out his pocket knife and pirked the top of his finger and did the same to Rory and they pressed their fingers together.

"Blood relatives." Derek said smiling "Forever." Rory added. They hugged one more time before they got up Rory put the picture back and they both went into common area again Finn and Colin both gave Rory a hug she hugged them back and sat in her chair but this time she was curled into a ball.

Derek looked at his sister and was sad, he noticed that Logan was looking at her too and he gave Logan the head nod to go to where she was. Logan sat by Rory who was in deep thought but when Logan sat down she got up and went back into Logan's room. Logan got up to follow but stopped "Hey D, yall watch the game I think I'mma try to talk to her see if she's ok." "OK But she has a lot to process right now oh grab her bag right there and give it to her she might want her book." Derek said "See man you guys really are related no matter if it is by blood or not or blood pack." Logan said that made Derek feel better.

Logan knocked on his own bedroom door. Rory never answered so he just went in he found her sitting at his desk .

"Hey Ace? You OK?" Logan asked unsure if she wanted him there.

"Logan can you ask Colin to come here please." Rory asked never looking up.

"Sure I'll be right back. Oh heres your bag Derek said that you might want it."

Rory smiled cause she realized that they didn't have to shared the same blood cause they were brother and sister and nothing that Chris said was going to be true.

Colin entered "Hey Ror, what's up?"

"Do you remember asking Steph out last night?"

"Yea why? Does she not want to be with me anymore?"

"No you idoit this morning you two were like two opposites. She thought that we didn't remember asking her and she was unsure if you knew what was going on and she didn't want to feel like and idoit."

"What!? Rory I care for her."

"Call her and tell here that. No wait go get some daisy's and a box of chocolate and give them to her and let her know that I don't want to hear it she wants to hear it."  
With that Colin left to do what Rory said. Finn entered the room next not sure if she scared Colin off or if she just wanted to be by herself and didn't want Logan there.

"You mister Exotic Love Monkey better not hurt my nice sweet adorable Ashley. NOW, you go take her to a nice dinner nothing fancy cause she wont believe it. Take her to Luke's. Make her feel special tell her what would happen if you ever lost her. Weather it be as a friend or more."

Finn said nothing else he just left to get showered and changed to do what Rory said. The whole time Rory was talking she never looked up from Logan's desk and it confused him. Derek went in just to make sure she was ok.

"Ror? Are you ok cause you are kicking everyone out?" Asked a very puzzled Derek.

"You like Paris and Paris likes you and guys know it now and I ashume that you guys are dating now and if not you need to be clear with her and let her know what you want Derek. Don't be afraid of anything thing."

"Rory as much as I hate to say your right but you are and maybe you should follow your own advise." And with that Derek left.

Rory stared at where her brother was standing to see Logan taking his place.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry. I have a lot of issues and I don't need to dragging you into them it's not fair to you."

"Ace, no one is perfect ok? Look we are taking this slow as you said earlier so I'm not budging just cause of your issues we can work those out and hopefully you can talk to me about them as well." Logan walked up to where Rory was sitting and kneeled in front of her and continued his speak. "Rory look I have waited two years to date you and even to say anything about it so your not shaking me this easily."

Rory leaned forward and kissed Logan and she was meaning it to be a simple kiss to show him she apprectatied what he said. Rory's hands went around Logan's neck to pull him in a little closer Logan's hand went to Rory's waist to keep him from falling. Logan who was now on his knees moved his hand to Rory's face forgetting that she was slapped on her right side of the face by Tristan the day prior. Rory flinched at the pain. Logan pulled back and looked at Rory.

"Ace I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok I thought that it was better but I guess not I didn't see nothing yesturday after it happened so I thought I was good."

Logan then moved Rory's bangs and turned on his desk light to reveal a small cut and a bruise under her right eye and it was now swollen. Logan then left the room and came back with an ice pack. He went to go put it on Rory's cheek but she pulled away.

"Logan I don't need it, it'll be fine." Rory stated and went to look to see what time it was, her cell phone revealed that it was 7 pm on a Saturday night. It had been like 16 hours since Tristan hit her.

"Rory please put this on it it may help a little bit." Logan grabbed Rory's arm and lead her to his bed and made her sit and put the ice pack on her face.

Rory put her hand over Logan's to show Logan that she could hold her own ice pack, when Logan moved his hand Rory laid back "I might push you a way at times I have a temper I like to stick to my schedule as much as possible I like to be comfortable I eat a lot and I drink a lot of coffee. I like school I don't like people barging into my classes to pull pranks. I like to have fun but I also like to be by my self sometimes. I know that this is just an overview of what I am like I think that you should know what you are getting your self in to with out realizing it Logan. I like you I've wanted to date you since I was 16 when you came back from boarding school, but you were different from the Logan I remember. What happened to you while you were there? Did the guys make fun of you the whole time?"

"No Ace the guys didn't make fun of me they were like my family while we were away. It just when we came back I was 18 thought I knew it all and there you were to greet your brother and us back at the airport you had your hair is a messy bun and you had on some jeans and a hoodie that said 'Welcome Home Losers' had when you gave everyone a hug you looked at me and gave me hug but it wasn't like the hug the other guys got. Then we went to Chilton had you showed up with all your brains I thought that I would be able to at least talk to you at school but I had girls left and right before Casey. Then you had Jess and Tristan. And at prom when you looked sad before Finn started to dance with you, I was going to come up to you and make you smile. But after all of us graduated you just seem to have been different. You ignored me for two years and then you went to Harvard."

"MAC there's something else your not telling me." Rory was sitting up now legs crossed indian style beside Logan.

"When my dad didn't let me come home for my grandmother funeral and you sent me that picture your mom wrote a lettere with saying that you knew I would want this. When you learned how to write you wrote to everyone including me you were always there for me. Why?"

"Logan because I care." Logan leaned in and kissed Rory the ice pack fell from Rory's face and Logan gently pushed Rory back and moved his hands up her side slowly while he let his left hand travel upwards to cup her face his right went to work its way up her jersey. Rory moaned a soft moan Logan kissed his way to Rory's neck and started to find what would drive her crazy. He soon found the spot that made Rory moan a little louder this time. It was now that his hand reached the curve of Rory's breast while he continued to nip lick and suck on the spot right behind Rory's jawline right below her ear. Rory let out another moan. "Logan?"

"MMHmm?" Logan not wanting to stop he liked having his hands on his Ace, he moved back to kissing her instead he moved his left hand up her shirt as well.

"Logan." said between kisses. "Maybe we should stop."

Logan knew she was right this was not moving slow at all. Logan moved his hands to where they were on either side of Rory's face. He leaned his forhead against her's.

"God Ace you know how to ruin a moment for a guy huh?"

"Well you know me. I better get going."

"What don't be crazy you can stay here. Plus with all the love advise you were giving out I don't think your room is safe." Logan chuckled.

Rory put her hands over her face and spoke slowly through her hands "ugh your right is it ok if I sleep her tonight?"

Logan laughed at the way Rory was acting "Yes you can sleep here, but its only 745 pm why are you going to bed this early?"

"Well noisey rosey I have a double workout tomorrow with my trainer and I need to get ready for my first day at Yale then I have a meeting with Shirley Wednesday then Grandparent Haydens party Friday." Rory stated in one breath.

"Ok well we will all be at the Hayden's party Friday. And I guess it has been a long day cause I'm kinda tired myself." At that point Logan yawned.

Logan stood up and took his shirt off and started to take his pants off when he looked back he saw Rory looking at him. "I sleep in my boxers."

"Oh can I borrow a shirt maybe cause there is no way I am sleeping in this."

"Yea sure dresser is right there." Logan pointed to the one beside his closet.

Rory was looking through his drawers when she found a pair of boxers and a Yale hoodie. She went to his bathroom and changed. When she re entered the room she found Logan laid out on the bed

"Um Logan are you going to make room for me or am I going to be sleeping on the couch?"

"Don't be silly Ace there's plently of room." Logan stated even though he knew that he was laying spralled out to take up most of the room on his bed.

"Well I don't see any so I'll just take the couch." Rory turned around smiled and went to walk towards Logans door when Logan jumped in front her.  
"There's room I sware it." Logan held his hands up in defeat.

Rory smiled at him and turned around again to go to bed she laid down and she soon felt Logan get into bed he moved closer to her and pulled her into him Rory smiled and thought that this was going to be an interesting relationship.

The next few days flew by and Rory was leaving class when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory Gilmore? This is Shirley again. I was wondering if you could possibly meet with me in the next 30 minutes. I know it's short notice but well Daniel has the playlist he wants you to sing and we need to know if you know the songs."

"Um, sure where are you at and I'll be there I just left my last class for the day. I will have to warn you I am not dressed to impressed right now." Rory said as she looked down at her Yale sweat pants and black tanktop with her zip hoodie half way zip and sleeves rolled up.

"That's fine I am actually sitting at the pub right now trying to finalize the set list for Friday and Saturday."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Rory stated and started to head towards to Pub.

"Oh thank you so much." With that Shirley hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later Rory walked into the Pub and was looking for someone that looked like a Shirley.

"Rory Gilmore?" a male that looked like he could be in college asked.

"Yes that's me I'm looking for a Shirley. Can you help me with that?"

"Yes this way she is in the office in the back just follow me and I could take your books if you'd like."

"No thank you I got it." The intern knocked on a door that was near where the sound equipment was and entered after a moment.

"Oh yea Rory. I'm Shirley thank you again for coming so soon."

"Your welcome, um nice office." Rory was at a loss for words because the Shirley that was on the phone with her not but ten minutes ago did not look like the lady standing in front of her right now. This Shirley was late 20's maybe wearing jeans a red tanktop with heels that would have killed a normal female but yet Shirley pulled it off.

"Sorry I was in a rush when I found out that my other cover band dropped out because of the fact that the lead singer and drummer broke up. Who knew people actually dated within a band these days."

Rory thought about Lane and Zac but decided not to say anything. "So Shirley what did you need to discuss with me?"

"Oh yes please sit on the chair or couch which ever is comfortable for you. I need to know if 10p.m. is a good time to start on Friday and the same time for Saturday?"

"Um, I have a thing Friday with my grandparents but I can try to sneak out earlier if need be but I would have to change cause of the fact that it is a very formal thing..." And just like that Rory's phone rang again. "I'm so sorry its my grandparents probably telling me to look pretty for Friday. Hello Grandma."

_"Rory, dear I just had to call to let you know that Friday we have to cancel the party and push it to next Friday your grandfather has to go out of town for a case and won't be back till Wednesday next week I hope that it doesn't put a damper in your schedule."_

"No grandma it's fine give grandpa my love and let him know that I wish him luck on his case and that he has it in the bag."

_"I will dear bye."_

"Bye grandma. Again sorry about that but looks like my Friday is now clear."

"Ok wel here is the play list and we don't have a guy yet to do the parts with you yet but there is one person we are looking at. Ok so Friday wear whatever you are comfortable in. Just not this comfortable I hope." Shirley smiled at Rory.

"Oh no I will be better presented Friday promise. And I know these songs and could you possible tell me the name of the person you are looking at?" Rory asked a little courously

Shirley turned around to look at a folder on her desk "Um, a Scott, Skylar, Jessie, and Matt. Why do you know any of them?"

Rory smiled a small smile "One of them but I doubt you'd be able to get him he's all the way out in California and hasn't left in about a year."

"Well Thrusday we should know who we have to the show Friday if you want to swing by and rehearse a little bit with the band."

"Ok well thank you again Shirley and again sorry for the way I am dressed and the phone call."

"Not a problem dear oh and if you get any tips you keep them."

With that Shirley pushed Rory out of the office and closed the door.

Rory was walking out the pub when she saw Logan and the guys.

"Hey Losers!" Logan was the first to look up and started to run towards her but Finn soon caught up and tripped Logan.

"I WIN mate you lose ha." Finn stated as if he were five.

"Not fair you tripped me." Logan was now brushing off the dirt from his shirt when he was done he gave Rory a kiss and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So it's a little early to drink Rory and you don't drink on a school night so why were you coming out of the pub?" Derek asked a little courous.

"Well I have my secerts. What are you guys doing Friday and Saturday night?" Rory asked ignoring Derek's question.

"Um, probably the usual. Crash a party go to the pub. Why Ace?"

"Well I heard that they are doing a live band thing there and I was wondering what it was about. Have any of you guys gone to one?"

"Yes but it was horrible we mainly go to make fun of the people that do it." Colin said

"Oh." Rory a little sad at the moment. "Derek can you take my bags to my room? I feel like a run right now and I could maybe get a good hour out of the gym before I buckle down and study. I can't believe that I don't have class again till Monday so they throw us a hell of lot of homework."

"I'll take your bags Ace."

"Thank's Mac." With that Rory put her books and the hidden printer playlist she was carrying in her bag and handed it to Logan. She pulled out her headphones and a hair tie and pulled her hair up put her music on gave Logan a quick kiss and waved to the guys and she was off on her run.

About an hour into her run she stopped to catch her breath. She took her cell phone out and dailed a number she knew with out thinking.

"Hello bunny what are you doing? Wait your working out aren't you? You always call me when your sweaty."

"Well Sex Kitten I thought you liked it when I called you when I was wet."

"Dirty girl! What are you doing hunny ?"

"Well I have a preformance Friday and Saturday and your name came up on their list to try to get as male, I was wondering what do I have to do to get you to come out here and do it with me? And I really miss you and I need you here with me."

"Well if you must know I am working on a piece of my own and I don't know if I can make it but I miss you too and well I hope I get to see you soon if not I might forget about you and have to find someone else."

"Don't you even dare Skylar! Well I thought that I would ask well let me get back to my room so I can shower and get this homework done and go face whatever male they have me singing with tomorrow at pratice. Love you Sex Kitten."

"Love you Bunny." Skylar hung up the phone.

Skylar looked at Daniel "I'll do it but I don't want her to know until it's our first song together I want to surprise her."

"Deal." With that Daniel shook Skylar's hand and called Shirley

"Shirley we have Skylar, but we need a decoy just for tomorrow get that Scott kid."

"Ok Daniel you got it."

Rory slowed her jog down to where it was only a trout as she neared her dorm room. She was about to turn the corner when she ran into someone "Oh sorry I didn't see...You!"

"Rory. We need to talk right now!"

"No Chris we do not."

"Yes we do. Look I need to know why you would leave Tristan why not marry the boy and have a happy life instead of ending up like your mother."

"Dad, I will not marry someone who cheated on me the whole time we were together and he has a kid on the way and has to get married to her, just so he can run away and do whatever he wants like you do. You run away from everything. You run away when things get tough. You run aw..."

Chris slapped Rory

"Now you listen to me. I will not have tone of voice from you young lady." Chris walked away leaving Rory there holding her cheek.

When Rory entered her room Logan looked up and saw she was holding her cheek and immediately was by her side. "Guy you might want to come in here!" Logan yelled to get everyone's attention.

Within seconds everyone was in the common area. Steph automatically went to go get some ice she already saw where it was swelling. Logan lead Rory towards the couch and sat down beside.

"What happened Rory?" Derek asked.

"Chris."

Steph handed Logan the ice pack and gently placed it on Rory's face.

"Ow." Rory grimmaced "What is this 'Smack Rory Week'? Did I not get the memo?" Rory was trying to joke about it but when she looked around no one seemed to want to play along.

"Guy seriously I'll be fine. Stop looking at me like I'm a sad puppy." Rory was trying to lighten the mood.

"Rory this is not a laughing matter your father just slapped you." Finn said biting back his anger towards Chris.

Derek was in Rory's room "Mom?"

"Yes the baby boy of Gilmores." Lorelai said happily into the phone.

"Look, Um, we have an issue."

Lorelai sat up on the couch alarming Luke. "What are you ok? Is Rory Ok? Is everyone ok?"

"Well dad stopped bye and yell at Rory again and he slapped her. She has an Ice pack on her cheek but it's a little swollen right now. And I'm scared cause I have seen Rory taken a hit before but I haven't seen her this volunterable after being hit ever." Derek said

"CHRISTOPHER DID WHAT?! I'm on my way."

Lorelai left and headed towards Yale. 45 minutes later Lorelai didn't even knock she just came in Rory's dorm to find Rory asleep on Logan's lap Logan still holding an ice pack on her face and everyone sitting around the common area.

"Derek what happened?" Lorelai asked concerned for her daughter and her son. Derek got up and motioned for Lorelai to follow him.

"Rory went for a jog and we heard yelling and then Rory came in the room and Logan yelled for us. I don't know what is wrong with dad but he told Rory that I wasn't her real brother that and kinda killed her too. I know your not my mom but your the only parent I know so it's ok." Derek spoke softly not wanting to speak to loud afriad he might wake up Rory.

Lorelai looked at her son "Derek you are my son as soon as Christopher left us the first time I adopted you from day you are my son just not by birth." Lorelai gave Derek a hug. "Look I'll handle Chris you take care of your sister. Oh and between you and me as far as paper work goes it says that both of you are blood so there's no need to worry about that. I see that Rory has a little support system here."

"Yea Logan really likes her I'm just afraid she might do what she normally does being with Tristan did a toll on her she completely changed from what she was two years ago. But I kinda like this Rory. I just wish she could she what she has in front of her before it's too late." Derek said as he and Lorelai were looking at Logan taking care of a sleeping Rory.

"Logan? Right?" Lorelai asked as she went to go sit in front of her sleeping daughter and the guy that her daughter was sleeping on.

"Yea, she fell asleep about 20 minutes ago." Logan said as he looked down at Rory and moved some hair off her face and replaced the ice pack on her cheek.

"How long have you known Logan?" Lorelai asked Logan while she was looking at the burise that was forming on the side of Rory's face.

Logan chuckled he would normally brush it off but he knew what Lorelai was talking about "I've liked her for two years but here recently it seems like it goes a little deeper then that."

"Yea well don't hurt her and don't let her push you away she'll try to do it."

"Yea she gave me a quick guide a couple days ago. She used to come over here about two months before she actually transferred here and we would get coffee and talk but she didn't seem as happy as she did until she came here." Logan told Lorelai to fill her in .

Rory opened her eyes and saw her mom and jumped up and gave Lorelai the biggest hug ever and Rory then started to cry. Lorelai embraced her daughter and rubbed her back to try and comfort her. After a while Lorelai pulled back to look at Rory's face.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well I got a call and came right over. Your face looks pretty bad." Lorelai said when she saw the reality of the bruise

"At least the swelling went down. It'll be fine at least grandma cancelled their party Friday. Huh? I don't know how I would have covered this up. or Explained it." Rory said laughing a little bit.

Lorelai caught on to what Rory was trying to do and decided to go a long with it. "Yea could you imagine telling them that you are still doing all the none Gilmore and Hayden thing by still attending the training they sent you guys too."

"Hey are you busy can you stay here?"

"I could by why the urgenancy for me to stay right now?"

Rory stood up and pulled her mom with her and pulled her towards her room and left everyone else very confused in the common area. When they entered Rory's room Rory sat Lorelai on her bed.

"So remember when we used to go out and do open mic night in different places?" Lorelai nodded "Well Friday and Saturday I have a playlist at the pub I get to sing and I want you there they matched me up with a horrible singer and I could use some support since they only go to make fun of people. I'm the last set list."

"Of course I'll be there but I can't stay but I will diffently be there giving you support."

Lorelai hugged Rory and they went back out to the common area.

About an hour later Rory was asleep again on Logan and everyone else were still watching The Champaign.

"Derek I'm head back but I'll see you Friday ok?"

Derek nodded everyone waved bye and continued to watch the movie.

Rory woke up cause her neck hurt and realized that she was asleep on a pair of legs and she was covered in a blanket she went to sit up but that woke Logan up.

"Hey Ace you ok?"

"Yea my neck hurts a little but that probably from laying on your legs." She giggled. She looked around and noticed everyone was asleep and decided to just go back to sleep and sleep all the way til Friday if she could. Logan stretched out on the couch and Rory laid on the side of him and went back to sleep. Logan chuckled a little but put the blanket on top of them and fell asleep as well.

Logan was the first to wake up between Rory and himself. "Why are you taking pictures of us sleeping?"

"Well Logan it was cute how yall were and we needed evidence to show that you my friend are hopeless for Reporter Girl here." Finn said.

"Ace?" Rory swatted at him "Shhh Pillows dont talk."

"Ace we have an audience." Logan said into her ear.

Rory turned her head and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"What? It's only thrusday." Rory said and moved away from Logan and sat up with the blanket.

"HEY! why did you take the blanket I'm cold now." Logan was trying to fight Rory for the blanket but lost.

"Mine." Rory stated when Logan was on the floor.

"Hey you cant really notice the burise anymore." Steph pointed out.

At this time Rory's phone was going off Rory jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rory hi it's Shirley could you come it to go over the set list and to make sure we have the right pitch for you so tomorrow will go smoothly?"

"Yea I'll be there in about 45 minutes. I would like to go over a few things with you as well if that's ok."

"Yea that is fine when you get here just come back to the office and I will let you offically meet this Scott that you will be singing with and he is also the one I sent that clip to you of him singing."  
"I got see you in a few."

Rory turned around and saw seven sets of eyes on her

"I'mma go shower gotta meet up with one of my teachers to go over a report that is due Monday." Rory lied and quickly left.

Rory snuck out her window thanking everyone her room was on the first floor she looked back and then ran to the pub.

"Hey Shirley I'm here."

"Hi I'm Scott Shirley told me to tell you to go back in her office so she can discuss a few things with her before we start." Scott said as he was checking out Rory

"Ok well nice to meet you Scott and thanks for letting me know." Rory walked towards the back when she got pulled into Shirley's office without notice.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Sorry but I have been hiding from that man out there." Shirley said showing the fact that she did not like Scott.

"So..." before Rory could say anything else they heard something that sounded like a dog dieing.

"Um... please tell me I don't have to sing with that?"

"Yea well the boss wants two people siinging the deuts so yea sorry you do." Shirley said looking very disappointed.

"Ok well let me go out there and do a quick run with the band and then I'mma go." Rory said and left the office all Shirley could do was nodded and put head phones on.

"Scott, right?"

"Yup thats me. Rory?"

"Yea I have a tight schedule today so I'm going to do a run down with the band ok? Do you know the set list?" Rory decided she would asked since he was looking at lyrics to some of the songs.

"I will by tomorrow." Scott answered eagerly.

"Ok. So I'll lead you guys in on a few songs and you should be able to pick my pitch from that."  
The band nodded.

_this one is for you and me living out our dreams... _

Rory went through LIGHTERS like it was nothing. After a few songs Shirley came outof her office to watch Rory perform and saw that she looked very comfortable on stage when she was singing.

Rory Sang It WILL RAIN by Bruno Mars after it was over Shirley clapped as well as the band.

"Good job can't wait to hear the whole thing tomorrow." Shirley said as she then left to go in her office.

Rory gathered up her things and left smile on her face she couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

When Rory returned to her dorm she saw that only the girls were there.

"Hey girls wheres the guys at?" Rory asked as if nothing was wrong

"Out looking for you and a psyhco teacher!" Paris yelled at her.

"Why I was only gone for two hours." Rory yelled back

"Well we all thought that you were going to out the front door and not out your window so they got freaked and thought that someone snatched you or something like that." Paris said more claimly this time.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go study in my room. Call off the search party." Rory said and headed to her room.

When Rory got inside her room she called her mom "Mom I had a blast at rehersal today but I don't know what to wear for tomorrow and the guy the have me singing with is worse in person then the clip they sent me." Rory explained to her mom before falling on to her bed.

"Well Daughter of mine, I'm glad you had fun I will be there tomorrow and I already got a plan to get you out with out no one expecting anything and sorry about the guy. What are you doing right now?" Lorelai asked

"Well I'm going to finish my homework that I have left and relax more then likely why whats up?"

"Well I have someone that wants to talk to you and well you know I can't tell this person no."

"Ok?"  
"Hold on a moment." Lorelai went to go get Luke

"Hey Kid. Your mom told me what your dad did and I was just checking to make sure your ok and you aint trying to run anymore like you did last year for a few months. Not that I didn't appericate you going to see April but still. Are you good?" Luke asked he sound like such a father to her that it made her smile.

As she looked over at her night stand she saw a picture and made her smile even more "Yea Luke I'm good don't think I'm doing any running anytime soon."

"Good. So I'll let you study and your mom and I will over tomorrow to help you and support you."

"Thanks Luke. I guess I better get this homework done before I have to cancel tomorrow."

Rory and Luke hung up and about three hours later when Rory was almost done with her homework she answered the phone with out looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" Rory asked very distracted cause she was determined to finish this paragraph so she could say that she was offically done with her homework and could relax

"Ace, why the disappearing act earlier?" Rory smiled at the fact that he was concerned

"Ace you there? Hello?"  
"I'm here just wanted to offically say that I am done with homework at 1130 at night and can relax for the rest of the weekend."

"Oh thought I lost you again." Logan said a little embrassed about the fact he was freaking out.

"Nope I'm here. Where are you at?"

"Well the guys are here and watching movies with the girls. They said that you were impossible and they just had to leave before Paris suffocated you with a pillow."

"Oh well all I was doing was studying. So if everyone is over there why are you calling me instead of hanging out with them?"

"It's kinda hard to hang out with them when I'm at your door."

Rory jumped off her bed and ran to the door.

Logan turned around in time to catch Rory jumping on him. He walked them into her room to get out of the hallway.

"Happy to see me Ace?" Logan asked a little confused and a little amused.

"Yup. And I have something to give you but you have to wait till tomorrow and you have to not judge it or make fun or critise it at all. Deal?"

"I have terms and conditions to a gift your giving me?"

"Yes. SO Deal?" Rory looked down at Logan since they were sitting on the couch now Rory having her legs on either side of Logan's legs.

"Deal. What do I get as a reward?" Rory leaned down and kissed Logan with so much passion that it would normally scare her but when she thought about it she has known this man for years and has liked him for a while now. Rory was about to pull back when Logan reacted to the kissed it had surprised him to say the least but he soon got the meaning behind it and returned it without needing to think about it. Logan moved his hands from her hips up her back slowly to make sure to drive her a little crazy one hand went to her shoulder then to her neck to stablize her a little bit and the other one went to the other side of her neck to push her hair out of the way. Rory started to grind her hips into Logan's. Logan let a low groan which made Rory do it again. Logan kissed his way to the spot where he knew Rory would go crazy. As soon as he started to tease that spot. Logan's phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me. The timing is horrible." Logan went to kiss Rory again when her phone started to ring. "Seriously can I get a break?" Logan all but yelled at the ceiling.

Rory laughed at him and went to go answer her phone. "Hello? Hi mom."

"Hello dear since Logan wasn't at Derek's dorm and didn't answer his phone, I figured he was there with you and well if you haven't noticed it is one in the morning and your thing is tonight is a little more important then whatever you were just doing with lover boy." Lorelai chuckled a little bit at the huff she heard Logan give.

"Ok mom I'll go to bed now promise. See you later. Love you."  
"Love you Dear."

Rory hung up and walked back over to Logan and held her hand out to him. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Logan we better go to sleep cause when my mom comes over here for whatever she has y'all doing with Luke she is not going to want to see us sleeping and she is going to want everyone in a chipper mood." Rory laughed. Logan glared at her "Ok but I still don't understand how we all have to do something Luke and you don't." Logan gave her a kiss and leaned his forhead against hers.

"Hey I don't make the rules. I could get used to this."

"What leaning on me? Kissing me? Or everytime something starts to get a little more personal our phones ringing?"

"Well everything but the last one." Rory leaned in for one more kiss "Let's go to bed so we can get you ready for the 'Fun Filled Day With Luke'."

Logan nodded and let Rory get stand up and pull him up so they could go to sleep. When they got to Rory's room Logan pulled Rory towards him. "Logan we have to go to bed." "And we will once I give you a goodnight kiss." Rory smiled and let Logan lead her towards her bed while he was kissing her neck it the spot that drove her crazy. Once Logan felt Rory hit the bed he picked her up and put her on the bed. He stopped kissing her neck and made his way to her lips.

"MMM. I could get used to this." Logan said

"Well before either one of us takes this too far we need to go to bed now. Seriously my mom will not be happy if we aren't awake and ready for the day ahead." Rory gave him a small kiss moved over so Logan could laid down beside her. They fell asleep.

"Um excuse me but I think the both of you were supposed to be and ready by now." Lorelai almost yelled.

"MM five minutes." Rory said as she tired to snuggle into Logan who pulled her closer to him.

"Nope now lets go! Up and at 'em." Lorelai said as she went to open the blinds in Rory's room.

"Lorelai, please five more minutes." Logan asked as he was starting to get up because of the light in the room. Logan looked down and saw that Rory was asleep in the crook of his neck and he smiled.

"Nope lets go now come on come on come on. Rory I will pull you out of that bed missy if you don't get up." Lorelai said as she smiled and took a picture of her daughter sleep with Logan who still had his eyes closed. Rory waved her hand out as if tryiing to shush her mother or push her away but ended hitting Logan in the face. At this Logan's eyes were open and he smiled and chuckled.

"Hey why did I get hit?"

"Pillows don't talk." Rory said.

"Come on Ace I don't think your mom is going to leave until we get up and get ready."

"Thats right listen to limo boy Rory."

Logan then moved and looked at Lorelai, they both had an evil look in their eyes

Lorelai mouthed to Logan " We are going to jump on the bed." Logan nodded.

They both started to jump on the bed and Rory was screaming surprised at this. "hey you guys stop ok I'm awake and I'd get out of bed if you stop jumping." Avery annoyed Rory said.

They stopped jumping on the bed and Lorelai and Logan went to the common room to talk really fast.

"Hey Ace said she was going to give me a present but i had to agree not to make fun of it. Do you know what it is?" Logan asked Lorelai as she sat down drinking coffee she made.

"No she never mentioned it to me." Lorelai stated

Rory jumped in a quick shower and when she got out she felt like bumming it for the day. She picked out some sweat pants and a hoodie and entered the common area to find she had a cup of coffee waiting on her. Logan went in to shower. When Lorelai heard the shower she waited a couple minutes before she decided to ask.

"Hey how you feeling kiddo?" Lorelai asked concerned

"Fine for now but you know what the doc said. I just hope that I can make it to the end of the year." Rory gave her mom a sad smile before looking down at her coffee.

They heard Logan get out the shower and decided to change the subject.

Logan peeked out of Rory's door " Hey Rory could I borrow some of your sweats?"

Rory and Lorelai both looked up at this. "Or you could just be in a towel all day I'm cool with that." Lorelai stated causing Logan to blush a little bit.

"Yea you can but why don't you just get your bag in the closet that you leave here that has clothes in it." Rory stated laughing looking at her mom

"I forgot about that bag. Thanks for reminding."

"No problem."

Rory looked at her mother. "No one knows right? Just the people that need to know?" Rory whispered.

"Yup the grandparents Luke and me. Are the only ones who knows." Lorelai grabbed her daughters hand and squeezed it.

"Know's what?" Logan appeared at the last part of Lorelai's statement. Logan stood behind Rory arms on her shoulders when she looked up he gave a kiss on the forehead. Lorelai smiled at this action.

"That this day that everyone is having with Luke does not include my amazing daughter and me. Of course because me and her are going shopping for the stuff that Luke needs for the diner remodel." Lorelai said surprised she came up with that so fast.

"Well Logan it is that time for you to get going to meet up with everyone and to have your fun filled day with Luke." Lorelai said standing up and pushing him to the door just in time to find all of his friends and a grumpy looking Luke at the door.

"Hey Lorelai thought you said they were all at the same place? Now we are behind schedule and don't forget about that stuff for the remodel that you and Rory are getting and try to make it not girlie. And remember the apartment upstairs is only so big and April like blue and green and purple, but she's..." Luke was cut off.

"Not that girlie." Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"Right. I just know how you two get when you get together." Luke said.

"Luke I promise that we will do a good job for April who is coming to live with her father and for the diner." Rory said with a hand on Lukes shoulder.

"OK." Luke said defeated.

Everyone said bye to Rory and Lorelai. As soon as they closed they heard Luke groan. And the other girls complaining "Why Can't we go shopping with them why do we have to help you? That's no fair."

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and laughed. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Grandparents." Rory said on her spot on the couch.

"Rory that is no way to invite your guests in." Emily said.

"Sorry Grandma. Good to see you. Grandpa read any good books lately? Grandma Francine Grandpa Straub it's good seeing you again. I figured mom would find a way to get you here, but what about your case?"

"Oh Rory, you and that brother of yours are more important then a case to me and your grandma. Now does he know? Or are we not telling him?" Straub asked looking at Rory.

"Not telling him. I don't think he can handle it with everything that is going on right now." Rory said a little sadness in her voice.

"Yes we have heard everythign that Christopher has been doing. We are sorry for that. We thought we raised him better then that." Straub said a little angry how his son was treating his kids.

"Well you know him, hard headed as ever. He told Derek so many times that you guys want nothing from him that he believes it and then when he sees you guys you kinda make it seem true. You have to tell him how you guys really feel before it gets too late." Rory said looking at her grandparents.

They were all sitting down looking at each other. Emily finally spoke up "Well Lorelai what is all this about? I know that you didn't call us over so we could all sit here and look at each other."

"Well mom, Rory has a set list tonight at a little campus bar and well you know Rory, she would like it if you guys were there. She.." Rory cut her off seeing it was hard for her mom to talk about this.

"I want to guys to be there because it would mean a lot and well If you could get Chris there that would be good too. There are a few songs I feel like he needs to hear. And well we all know what the doctors in Califorina said I don't have much time and well I feel this good I should live it to the fullest. So I am knocking things off of my list." Rory said as a few tears slide down her face.

"Well we will be there front row dear." Both grandmothers said.

They all were sitting there looking at each other, sad looks on their faces. Knowing that this amazing girl that they put through so many different lessons isn't going to be there one day. Rory stood up and went to her room and came back with her camera.

"Hey why don't we take a few picture and go enjoy this day before I have to get ready for my show." Rory said tears in her eyes the whole time.

"Ok" Lorelai said tears in her eyes as well.

They took pictures from them being serious for Society and then goofy pictures like they had when Rory and Derek were kids. They were all laughing. Lorelai had the camera and took a picture of Rory who was sitting between both of her grandparents the were all laughing. Lorelai zoomed in on Rory, she looked like a normal college student. She looked carefree, happy, and the best part she didn't look like a person who wouldn't be there one day.

After so many pictures were taken Rory spoke up. "Ok I straving and we do need to get that stuff for April to go with the stuff that we already got her."

They all got up "Rory are you going out like that?" Emily asked shocked at how Rory was about to leave the dorm.

"Yes grandma it's comfy." She said with her bambi eyes and a pout.

"Rory stop that you know that no one ever tells you no when you do that." Emily said swatting in her direction. They all left and went to the mall.

"So what does April like? I feel like since she will be part of the family we should get her something." Richard and Straub asked shocking everyone.

"Um well Luke as given free raines to Rory here for decor, but she is kinda like Rory here she's a little genius." Lorelai said with her arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Ok well Rory what should we get her?" Richard asked and both her grandparents looking at her.

"Thanks for the spot light mom. I wasn't supposed to get that till later. Well Grandpa, she needs bookselves. When Luke expanded the apartment above the diner before he moved in with mom, it was for Jess and him. But we all know how that ended." Everyone laughed because they do remember Jess.

"She could use some book as well. I think she is into Astronomy, and history. I know that she has a telscope that she is bringing with her but she is leaving most of her stuff with her grandparents in New Mexico. Her mom isn't as excited about April coming here living with Luke to finish out High school. So April is leaving a lot of her things there." Rory was talking mostly rambling at this point.

"Just so her mom knows that she will be back for ever break the school gives. You know how it is." Rory finished.

At that time Rory's phone was beeping at her. Everyone looked at her.

"Meds it reminds me when I have to take them."Rory stated and pulled a pill box out of her pocket to take the pills that were enclosed in it.

Everyone was having such a good time that they forgot for a second that Rory was sick. Everyone gave each other a sad smile.

"Ok so that doesnt have to ruin the day. Grandfathers you get bookselves and books. She'll need about two or three of them. Grandmothers you can get her... Um how about if you stay with me and mom and we can find something together. Sound like a plan?" Rory asked.

"Deal." They all said. The gentle men walked towards to book store while the females went looking for other stuff. A few hours later they all meet up again and decided to go eat an early dinner.

"So grandpa's how'd you guys do?" Rory asked as she stuffed a bite of pizza in her mouth.

"Good we found two beautiful oak bookshelves that would go good with the grain in that apartment. We also found a lot of books that she might enjoy." Straub answered as he too took a bite out of his pasta he ordered.

Richard nodded in agreement. "They will be delivered by Monday." Richard added.

"What about you ladies how did it go for you?" Straub asked.

"Good we found some bedding and a few clothes that she would like. We also found a few other things that will be needed for a young lady to have in an apartment. Nothing to crazy though. After all she is only 17." Emily answered.

After they were all done. They went back to Rory's dorm to relax before she had to get ready for her performance.

They settled into watching a movie Rory had her head in her moms lap and Lorelai was playing with her hair. Rory's phone started to ring. Alerting her that Luke was calling.

"Hello?" Rory answered a little groggy

"Are you ok?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine just a little sleepy had a long day at the mall and mom's playing with my hair. What's up?" Rory asked

"Well your brother and your friends are driving me nuts they think that it is torture to clean out some out furniture. But the girls love playing waitress downstairs. I was just checking to see when I need to tell them to go to the house to get ready." Luke stated.

Rory giggled because she could just picture Luke rolling his eyes. "Um well its 6 now, Steph will take the longest so I would send the girls around 7 and then the guys at 8. So that way when you feed them it'll be like 9 by that time and when you get up here and get them all settled at the pub the show will start about 10. So it should be ok."

"Ok gotcha. Can I talk to your mom for a sec?" Luke asked. Rory handed her the phone.

"Hey hun. What's up?" Lorelai asked when Rory handed her the phone.

"How is she really?" Luke asked not fully convinced of what Rory told him.

"Well you know, we had a fun filled day. We laughed, had a good time at the mall with the grandparents." Lorelai paused and looked the the elder Gilmores and Haydens. They smiled at her before looking at Rory who was asleep on Lorelai lap.

Lorelai motioned for someone to get Rory so see could talk to Luke. Emily got up and gently picked Rory's head so Lorelai could get and then sat down where Lorelai was at. Rory slightly woke up. "What's going on?"

"Shh go back to sleep your mother had to use the restroom." Emily said stroking Rory's hair.

"Ok." With that Rory went back to sleep.

Lorelai was in Rory's room. "Hello are you still there?" Luke asked

"Yea just wanted to move. Babe she's tired. So we are letting her rest right now so for the performance tonight she will be well rested." Lorelai said as she sat on Rory's bed looking at the room that her daughter created in her short time at Yale. It felt like Rory. It felt like she was always there like she didn't just move in a few days before.

"Ok. Are you sure she is ok?"

Lorelai sighed "I have to think that she is fine because if I think that she's not fine I might fall apart and today was a good day."

"Ok Lor. Sorry just concerned is all." Luke sighed

"I know. We got a lot of good things for April. Is everything going to be good for Rory to start decorating it?" Lorelai asked changing the subject.

"Yea the guys are almost done moving the boxes and furniture out to the trailer and we are going to put it in storage in a few. The girls are helping Ceaser downstairs. So everything should follow schedule." Luke said

"Ok. Well I guess I will let you be I will call the pizza in around 730 so that way by the time everyone gets ready the pizza will be there and yall can eat and then head this way. Sit in the middle of the pub. Get them settled, get them drinks and then the show should be starting after that." Lorelai said.

"OK I better go the guys are looking for me and I stepped outside to have this phone call. I love you Lor. Tell Rory I'll see her in a few hours." Luke said.

"I Love you Luke." Lorelai hung up the phone and went back out to the common room to see everyone watching Soul Surfer.

"Hey mom I can take over if you want." Lorelai whispered so she wouldn't wake Rory.

"No I'm good. Could you get her a blanket though she shivers ever now and then." Emily said.

"Ok." Lorelai went to walk away but turned around "Thanks mom." Lorelai gave her mom a hug, Emily gave her a hug back. "I'll be back." Lorelai left to get the blanket. When she returned she put it on Rory and went to go sit by her father. Richard put his arm around his daughter. Lorelai put her head on her father's shoulder. "You did an amazing job with her. This is not your fault." Richard whispered to Lorelai.  
"Thanks dad. But somehow I think that I should of done more. Like I should of known." Lorelai started tearing up but held them back she didn't want to think about it right now she wanted to remember the great day she had that was filled with laughter and smiles.

An hour later Rory woke up, she looked around to find Lorelai sleep on Richards shoulder. Francine asleep on Straub's shoulder. Both the men were asleep. The only person who was still awake was Emily. Rory sat up a little bit.

"Grandma when did everyone fall asleep?" Rory whispered and scooted closer to Emily

"About 30 minutes ago." Emily answered.

Rory grabbed her camera and took a picture of everyone and then one of her and Emily.

After a few minutes and when the movie was over, Emily looked at her watch. "Well I think we should get everyone up so we can all get ready." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"Grandma, just in case I don't say it later thanks for everything. I mean today and then going to a college bar to watch me sing." Rory said. Emily leaned down and kissed her forehead

"Anything for dear. Now let's wake these sleep heads up." Emily said smiling

Rory jumped up to and had to get her balance before she moved. "Are you ok?" Emily asked concerned

"Yea just got up to fast is all. I promise I'm good." Rory said

Emily nodded they started to wake everyon up. Once everyone was awake. Lorelai went in to shower and changed. After everyone was showered and changed. They were all looking at Rory.

"What? I'm hungry." Rory said as she was eating a donut.

"Shower missy come on, we gotta get you ready." Lorelai said with her arms crossed.

"Ok." Rory walked into her room and showered. She emerged 30 minutes later. "Ok mom come dress me."

Lorelai laughed at the looks she was given. "I told her I was going to pick her outfit and do her hair and make up. Not to worry parentintals, she will look appropriate for what she will be singing."

She got up and went into Rory's room.

"Ok sweetie. Lets make you look like a million bucks" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands.

An hour later Rory was dressed had her make up done and her hair was almost finished.

"Ok ladies and gents, I present to you like no other, the one the only Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden." Lorelai said from Rory's door

When Lorelai moved Rory walked out. She was in shorts, her shirt was a red button down shirt with a vest over it, her hair was straightened, she had a hat on that resembled one of Michael Jacksons hat from the Billie Jean video, and her boots were flat so that way she could have fun on stage without falling.

Everyone saw her and just looked "What do I look ok?" Rory asked unsure of the outfit.

"You look great." Everyone said

Lorelai looked at her cell phone "Ok ladies and gents we better start to walk over there because by the time we get there the kiddos and Luke should be there shortly after and well we have to get back stage so she can get set there." Lorelai said as she was motioning everyone to go toward the door.

They walked to the Pub in about 15 minutes. When they entered Shirley came up to Rory "Oh thank goodness you made it. I thought that you forgot. Ok so you look great. I can tell Daniel that he can tell that stylist to go away. He is very annoying. OK so lets get you in the back and get you settled in for the show. Oh how rude am I, who are these lovely people with you tonight?" Shirley asked she seemed nervous.

"Well Shirley, breath and this is my mother Lorelai, and my grandparents RIchard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. And it seems like my father is also here he's the one at the bar." Rory said the last part like she was sorry ahead of time for her father being there.

Everyone said their hello to Shirley before she and Rory went in the direction of the stage.

"Christopher glad to see that you made it." Straub said as everyone approached him.

"Well to see you dad, mom good to see you. Richard, Emily good to see you as well. Lorelai always a pleasure." Chris said.

"Son, we don't want any trouble we just thought that you would like to watch you daughter sing a few songs tonight." Francine told him.

Just then Luke and everyone came in.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Derek asked as he saw them standing at the bar. They all walked up to them.

"Hello Derek. May we have a word with you?" Straub asked.

"Sure." Derek answered a little frightened at what the Hayden grandparents would say to him.

"Derek, I just want you to know that we love you. We are always here for you, you know that right? We also want you to know that we always wanted you." Straub said looking directly in Derek's eyes.

"I thought you guys didn't want me. That's what dad said." Derek stated confused.

"Honey, we were disappointed in your father. When he told us that he didn't want you we were frusious. That is when your mother said that she would raise you. We did all the paperwork to make it seem as though your father and Lorelai had you. We always wanted you. We love you." Francine said.

Derek didn't say anything he just gave them both a huge hug.

"I love you guys." Derek said.

"Where's Rory? She would never believe this." Derek asked when he pulled away.

"Well she told Lorelai that she would be here shortly and that we should save her a seat." Straub explained to him.

They all made their way back to the group. Everybody was at a tabe big enough for everyone and they all had drinks in front of them they were all talking. Chris stayed at the bar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know we like to have an open mic night every now and then. Well when we saw this young lady we asked her to do a set list we gave her and she accepted. She is amazing and she can she a lot of different songs. So without further adue, I introduce Rory."

Everyone clapped. When she got onstage her friends were stunned. Derek after a few seconds smiled and started cheering followed by Finn, Colin, Steph, PAris, and Ashley. Logan just sat there looking at her, after I few more seconds he joined in on the cheering as well as everyone else at their table.

"Oh my god I didn't know she was going to be singing. Lorelai you tricked us. And you made Luke in on it too." Steph said.

"Yea well what can i say." Lorelai said as she faced the stage.

At that time the band was ready.

"Ok so this first song I want to dedicate to my father. He makes me the person that I am. So without further adue." Chris was watching her the whole time. Rory stepped away from the mic as the band started to play 'Hate everything about you by Three Days Grace'

Rory grabbed the mic and started singing.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Chris got up and left after the song was over.

Rory the song was over she grabbed a drink of whatever and spoke into the mic again.

"Ok the next song is going out to someone who means a lot and was done wrong as a kid. This is for you Logan." Rory said.

The band started to play 'Go rest high on that mountain By Vince Gill'

_I know your life  
On earth was troubled  
And only you could know the pain  
You weren't afraid to face the devil  
You were no stranger to the rain_

[Chorus:]  
Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son

Oh, how we cried the day you left us  
We gathered round your grave to grieve  
I wish I could see the angels faces  
When they hear your sweet voice sing

[Chorus]

_Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son_

_Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son_

Logan watched closely. He noticed that Rory sang this song from the heart. Logan smiled and looked down at the ground for a moment. He felt a hand on his back. "Are you ok?" Steph asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I thought I was the only one that knew my grandma loved this song." Logan explained as he lookd up at Rory finishing the song.

Rory again stepped away from the mic and grabbed a drink of water. Eveyone was clapping, Rory smiled when she looked up and saw Logan looking at her he mouthed "thank you"

She nodded her headed as a way to say your welcome.

Rory again grabbed the mic. "Ok so these next few songs are either for you love birds out there, or just for everyone who wants to have a good time. Now well the band gets their drinks, they are clearing the area in front of the stage for those of you who want to go ahead get up and dance. Now as this fine band is filing in let me introduce them to you. You might of heard of them Hep Alien. On the drums that amazing little lady right there well she's a childhood friend, her name is Lane." Lane started to drum to get a beat going. "Now these two guys right here on the guitars well they are Zac and Brian. And well as you saw I was on panio. Now you don't want to hear me talk all night so lets get back to it."

Rory said as the band was playing a beat Rory was telling Lane what song was next. "Ok Like I said before don't be afraid to dance or sing along if you know it."

Rory sat at the panio and started to play 'Asleep By: Emily Browning'

Everyone was just looking at Rory. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other shared a small smile. Lorelai looked around at the table everyone seemed so happy. Lorelai looked at her parents they were mezmorized by her singing so were the Haydens.

Rory sang a few other songs:  
Behind Blue Eyes By: Limp Bizkit  
Don't Speak By: No Doubt  
Turning Tables By: Adele

"Ok ladies and gentlemen I have one more slow song or sad song however you think about it."

The band started to play 'Just A Kiss By: Lady Antebellum'

Rory started to sing kinda dreading singing with Scott.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

At the sound of the voice that came throu the speakers Rory was surpirsed to see Skylar

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

Rory smiled and gave him a hug when he made it to the stage. As they finsihed the song.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

As the song ended Rory couldn't help but smile and hug Skylar some more. "Ladies and Gentlemen this sneaky man right here is my best friend Skylar. I didn't know I would be singing with him tonight at all. So I am a little shocked right now. But I would ask him to stay on stage with me as we finish this set list, so the DJ can do his thing."

They sang

Let's Go By: Travis Barker  
Lighters By: Bad Meets Evil  
Locked Out Of Heaven By: Bruno Mars

As they were singing 'My First Kiss By: 3OH!3 Ft. Ke$ha' Rory and Skylar were dancing and having a good time. Logan looked a little mad so before anything happened or was said and taken the wrong way Derek thought that he would explain.

"Skylar is Rory's gay friend from some class they had together a few years back they stayed in touched. They lost touch and sometime last year they ran into each other again. They talk all the time. His boyfriend Jake is right there at the bar talking to the girl with pink hair." Derek said amused at Logan

"Oh" That's all Logan could do.

After they finished singing everyone clapped.

(Behind stage)

"Hey you could of told me you were coming." Rory said as she hugged Skylar agian.

"Well that would have not been as fun as seeing your face. How are you honey? You don't look like someone who is dieing." Skylar said as he looked her up and down.

"Skylar, only the grandparents Luke and mom and obvisously you know about this. So don't say anything. But I am fine. Holding up." Rory said.

"Ok secret is safe with me. Well girl what the doc say thou?"

"Why don't we talk about this later and let me introduce you to everyone." Rory said as she started to pull Skylar out to where her family was at.

"Hey honey you did so great." Lorelai said as she jumped up and went to go hug her. Rory made it to the table and stood by Lorelai and her grandparents.

"Everyone this is Skylar. Skylar this is Richard and Emily Gilmore, Straub and Francine Hayden, Ashley, Finn, Paris, you remember Derek, Logan, Steph, Colin. This is Luke, and this is my mother, Lorelai."

"Hello everyone nice to meet you all. I see that Rory is loved if she has all of you here. By the way who dressed this little tom boy?" Skylar asked

"That would be me." Lorelai raised her hand.

"Amazing how did you get her to agree to this? When we used to hangout before she left me, I couldn't even get her to wear skinny jeans." Skylar said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I wear them now and I clean up nicely now." Rory said defeated. Rory went to go find a sit but Logan pulled her onto his lap.

"Well I will have to say on Rory's behalf Skylar that she does own girlie clothes and she does dress like a girl, sometimes." Steph said.

"SEE!" Rory shouted as she pointed to Steph and stuck her tongue out at Skylar.

Everyone laughed. After a while the grandparents left. Steph, Colin, Finn, Ashley, Paris, Derek, and Logan were dancing. They only reason why Logan was dancing without Rory was because she told him she wanted to rest a little bit after her performance and she need to talk to Shirley.

"Well Kid that was amazing. You made it seem like you have done that all your life." Shirley said as she was sitting at the table that Rory's friends were at before the started to dance.

"Thank you Shirley. I didn't talk to much did it?" Rory asked

"No child you were great. Well you kids enjoy the rest of the night. Rory I hope I will see you at another one of these soon." Shirley said as she stood up from the table.

There was only Skylar, Luke, Lorelai and Rory at the table.

"So Kid how do you really feel? You seem a little exhausted, and a little pale." Lorelai asked as she touched Rory's face.

Everyone on the dance floor couldn't hear what was being said but kept having fun for a little bit longer.

"I'm good drinking plently of fluids, Skylar here made sure that I was good back stage. He's a good nurse. Which brings me to my next point; What did doc tell you before you left?" Rory asked looking at Skylar

"Well kitten, you will be lucky if you make it 9 months. It is aggressive this time. But if you keep having good days then maybe a little but longer but you never know with this type of thing." Skylar said as he held Rory's hands in his. Lorelai gripped Luke's leg as she heard the news.

"Skylar we call stop calling it a thing. We can call it what it is."

"Call what, what it is?" Derek asked coming up to the table.

"Well Derek, call this what it is, this is a bar not a club but they call it a pub to make you ask yourself 'Am I going into a bar? Or am I going into a club?' In California we have strictly bars and clubs and then there is a mixture between the two but nothing called a Pub." Skylar said in all the dramatics he could mustard up.

"Ok well we call it a Pub here so you debate that while I get my sister and get her to dance with her boyfriend before the blonde in the corner thinks she can go home with him." Derek said as he pulled Rory to her feet.

Rory looked normal again Lorelai noticed so she was happy that no one would notice. As soon as Rory got on the dance floor Steph started to dance with her. Rory had her back towards Logan when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She squreeched as Logan picked her up and spun her around before letting her stnad on her own again. Rory turned around in his arms to dance to the slow song that was playing.

"Thank you for my gift it was amazing." Logan said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Your Welcome." Rory smiled she laid her head on Logan's chest and listened to his heart beat.

(At the table)

"Skylar, how long do you think she really has?" Luke asked when Lorelai left to use the bathroom

"Well like I said it's hard to tell. At this stage the fact that she seems healthy and no one knows but a few people is a miracle. But I say she'll be lucky if she can make it a whole year." Skylar said sadly.

Lorelai came back and saw that sad looks on Skylar and Lukes face.

"Luke dance with me?" Lorelai asked.

Luke grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor away from the kids.

"What's with the sad look?" Lorelai asked when she was a safe distance away from the kids.

"She's lucky if she can make it a whole year." Luke said as he pulled Lorelai close so he could hold her as she took in the information that was just given to her.

"Luke, thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done for her and me." Lorelai said as she pulled back to look Luke in the eyes. A few tears fell down her cheeks and Luke brushed them away.

"Hey, they meand the world too me, Lor. Rory means the whole to me as well. But you mean everything to me and when we get married in a few months I'll be the happiest man ever alive. But right now I say that we enjoy the time we have with her while we can." Luke said then kissed Lorelai. In that kiss Lorelai knew that Luke wasn't going anywhere no matter what happens.

They pulled apart when they saw a flash. "Gotcha!" Rory said smiling.

"Hey no fair!" Lorelai said as she went to follow Rory, Luke following them both.

"Look I want both of you to know, I have decided that I am not going to let this win I am going to fight it. Just like I do everything else and I always win. So you don't have to worry. Promise." Rory stated very happily.

"Well babe, thats great glad you have a plan. Now let's get out of here and have a good relaxing rest of the night." Lorelai said as the rest of the group came up to them.

"Well there mom what do you have in mind? Cause you and Rory got to shop all day while we had to manual labor." Derek asked as his arms were wrapped around Paris.

"How about if we walk around for a bit and take some pictures?" Rory asked as she pulled her camera back out.

"YAY!" Lorelai screamed and jumped up and down. Everyone agreed.

They were walking around campus, Rory the man one taking pictures since she was the only one that hadn't been drinking besides Luke.

"They look happy." Rory stated as she and Luke sat on a bench as everyone was playing with the sprinklers on the lawn.

"Yea they do. Hey Ror?" Luke asked.

"Yea Luke?" Rory asked and turned towards Luke after she took one more picture.

"You do know..." Luke stopped trying to find the right words.

"Luke I am not going to let this cancer take over the rest of me. It may have spread but look at everyone right now. They are happy and not thinking about anything. Mom looks the happiest she has been in a while she's not thinking about me being sick right now, she's enjoying her time laughing." Rory said holding Luke's hand.

Luke was looking at their hands, and then he looked up

"Luke you have always been a father to me. I have also considered you one. But you have always been so strong don't change that now, please?" Rory asked

Luke looked her in her eyes. "Ok."

"Promise?" Rory asked

"Promise." They hugged and just as they pulled apart a wet pair of arms came around her.

"Ok, I know you know he is my man." Lorelai stated before continuing "So why is it that you are over here instead of playing in the water with us? We used to do it all the time. Come on Kid." Lorelai said

Rory handed Luke her camera "Ok Mom I might as well I mean since you got me all wet anyways." Rory said as she and her mothers started to run back to where everyone was now playing in the mud puddle they created.

Luke took some photos of Rory as she was playing around and splashing everyone.

(Few months later /Winter break)

Rory was heading towards her dorm room when she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled before looking up.

"Sorry Ace guess I should wear a bell or have you followed so you don't run into people." Logan chuckled.

"Not funny. What if I had coffee in my hands?" Rory asked as she grabbed the last of the loose papers that fell.

"Well that would be a crime. So where you heading off too?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arm around Rory as she leaned into him.

"My room. I'm not feeling that well today. Think I going to lay down and try to sleep." Rory finished as they reached her room.

"You want me to tuck you in?" Logan asked concerned because now he could see that she indeed did not look well at all.

"No I'll be fine. I call you later thou." Rory gave him a quick kiss and went into her room.

Logan took out his phone.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Hey I know that we don't really talk that much but we have a few times to the point where I have your number in my phone, but thats besides the point. Your one of Ace's best friends and she doesn't feel good today, and I have to head to a meeting with my dad could you possibly come over and sit with her until I get back later tonight?" Logan asked

"Sure man. I know that you care for her. And if you were a smart man you would tell her that you love her. Don't argue with me. I am walking up now so see you in a second."

After about five minutes Skylar stood in front of Logan.

"Man how do you know I love her?"

"A blind man could tell. I may be gay but I know when I see love. Derek told Paris last night. Steph and Colin well they have always known they just finally got together and they said it for the first real time last week. Finn and Ashley I give that about another month since Ashley is just getting used to having a good man. Rory filled me in stop looking at me like that. So that leaves you. And I mean really you have been in love denial for at least 2 weeks." Skylar pointed out

"Ok so I love her. I plan on telling her this weekend. Look I have to go now for real before my dad gets mad." Logan said

"Ok I got it you love sick boy." Skylar said as he went into Rory's dorm

"Kitten where are you?" Skylar heard nothing then he heard a thud and ran straight into Rory's bathroom.

"Rory are you ok?" Skylar asked as he knelt down by Rory who was now laying beside her toilet.

"Yea I feel fine just a little under the weather." Rory muffled from her spot

Skylar grabbed a ragged and got it wet with hot water and sat by Rory before he pulled he in between his legs so that her back was against his chest.

Skylar put the rag on Rory's neck and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Skylar, what is wrong with me?" Rory asked weakly

"Well kitten judging from how pale you are and what I saw in the toilet, I would say that you are starting get sick." Skylar chuckled a little which he felt bad about as soon as rory lunged toward the toilet. Skylar rubbed circles on her back. He pulled his phone out and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Skylar. Rory isn't feeling good."

"What does it look like Skylar?"

"Doc I think it is time for you to come here, and look after her until she goes." Skylar said sadly and hung up the phone.

Skylar noticed that Rory wasn't saying anything when he went to move her she smiled a small smile.

"Is it that time already?"

"Yea kitten I think it is. But lets make you better so we can enjoy as much as we can. Ok?" Skylar said a little sad

"Ok. Let's not tell anyone about this ok?" Rory asked weakly

"Deal where's your medicine? You need to take it maybe that will make you feel a little better." Skylar asked.

"Counter behind the bottom drawer."  
"You hide your medicine?"

"I don't want my roommates to know." Rory smiled

"Right." Skylar said pointing at her.

A few hours later Rory was laying on the couch with her head in Skylar's lap and Jake at her feet.

"My own personal doctor boys." Rory giggled

"Hey don't get used to it and don't let Lorelai hear you say that." Skylar said pointedly at Rory but laughed none the less.

There was a knock on the door about an hour later.

Jake got up to answer it.

"Hey Logan come on in she fell asleep about an hour ago. She ate some soup and crackers and she is as hydrated as a sick person can get. It should pass by tomorrow so no weekend plans needs to be cancelled." Jake informed Logan.

Logan looked at Rory and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey nothing to crazy this weekend. She has some weird stomach thing." Skylar said.

"Deal I'm glad that you stayed with her." Logan said to Skylar as he handed him some ice cream

"Are you kidding I love this girl. If I weren't already in love that hunk in the kitchen then I would be with her. And how dare you try to buy with ice cream." Skylar said with a smile.

"Sorry just thought you probably haven't moved in a while, ecspecial if I know Ace you have been sitting there for...?"  
"Five hours." Skylar finished for him.

"Want me to grab you guys something to eat?" Logan asked

"No but if you could change spots with me I would rather enjoy standing up right now." Skylar said

Logan nodded "Ace? Ace? Come on wake up for a second." Logan kissed her head but she didn't move. "Ace? Ace? Wake up." Logan kissed her ear. Then whispered. "Channing Tatum is naked in your kitchen." Logan Chuckled when Rory sat up slightly to look in the kitchen.

"Mean." Rory said groggy from sleep

Skylar stood up Rory went to grab for him. "Pillow." She said like she was a five year old.

"Kitten Logan is going to be your pillow now. I can't feel my but or legs I have been sitting there for five hours hun." Skylar said.

"I've been asleep for five hours? Why did you let me sleep that long? I have dinner with the Haydens in 20 minutes." Rory went to move to get up but Skylar made her stay laying down on the couch.

"I called them and let them know that you weren't feeling good. They wanted me to tell you it was ok and that they had to pick some important people up anyways and it was last minute so it worked out for the best. They said hurry up and get better."

"Oh ok." Rory caught the hint when Skylar said important people.

"Logan pillow." Rory said when Logam was still standing there.

Logan sat down as soon as he did Rory shot up and ran to the bathroom.

Logan went to go after her but Jake stopped him.

"You don't want to see that man. I know you love her but let Skylar go for now. He is a nurse after all he is used to seeing gross things like that." Jake said and handed Logan a cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Did she finish her finals already?" Logan asked looking at the coffee table full of what looked like old notes of Rory's.

"Yea she did. She wanted to fast track this year and manged to do it. She wanted to make up for a year she said she lost in Hardvard. Whatever that means." Jake said rolling his eyes. As he turned around he saw Skylar carrying Rory into the common area.

"Alright kitten, here we go we are laying down right here. That is where you comfortable about six hours ago. Is it ok now?" Skylar asked as he was wiping her face with a wash cloth. Rory slowly nodded her head as was she curled into a ball. Logans heart broke.

"Ok Logan is going to stay with you while Jake and I got get some stuff that will make you feel 20 times better ok?" Again Rory slowly nodded her head.

"Logan just wipe her face with the rag and make sure she drinks some of the stuff that is in the water bottle we should be back in about an hour." Skylar gave Logan simple directions Logan nodded his head.

"Thought you said this was a stomach virus?"

"It is. But it is kicking her tiny ass." Skylar stated then turned around grabbed Jake and left to go towards the hospital.

In the car ride over Skylar looked at Jake "My best friend is slowly dieing and there's nothing I can do but try to prolong it a little while longer." Skylar started to cry a little and Jake touched his shoulder while he drove them towards the hospital

"Logan?"

"What's up Ace? Do you need anything?" Logan asked concerned he sat in front of Rory since Skylar and Jake left.

"I just wanted to say thank you for staying with me I know that I am not the nicest sick person ever." Rory was playing with Logan's hair on his neck

"No problem Ace I'd do anything for you, you know that. I... I ... I love you Ace."

"I love you too Logan."

"I would kiss you but you don't feel good right now."

"Yea true I wouldn't want to ruin an amazing moment with me vomitting on you." Rory half smiled.

"I wish you would drink whatever is in this bottle." Logan said

"I don't wanna." Rory pouted.

"Ace at least a little bit or Skylar will never leave me alone with you when your sick ever again."

"Fine but only a little." Rory took a few sips then handed it back to Logan

"Well at least it shows that you drank some." Logan laughed a little then wipped Rory's face with the rag. He sat back down in front of Rory and Rory started playing with the hair on his neck agian. They started watching T.V. again or at least Logan did.

After Rory fell asleep Logan got up and got some more water. When he returned to his spot the door opened to Rory's dorm.

"Hey man she fell asleep about 45 mintues ago. She drank whatever was in that bottle and that was about it." Logan explained.

"OK thanks man. Why don't you go shower and change then come back hopefully we can find her a comfortable spot on her bed and you can lay with her." Skylar explained.

"Ok thanks." Logan stopped by where Jake was standing "He's a good guy. I appericate the way he's taking care of the woman that I love."

"Hey he's the best." Jake said looking at Skylar take care of Rory.

A Few weeks later it was Spring semster.

Rory was walking around looking at everything around her. Skylar came up to her "You ready?"

"Yea just give me a few I wanna just take it in." Rory said as she closed her eyes and breathed in the Fresh Spring air. "I can't believe that last year I was standing here about to go to the gym to work out." Rory chuckled at the memory

"Yea well now you are standing here looking like a weirdo smart girl who fast tracked through college just so she can graduate with her brother and her other friends." Skylar said teasing her.

"You know why I really did it. Don't make fun." Rory leaned into Skylar as they started to walk towards where people were starting to gather for graduation

"Yea I know. I know why you did. What I don't get is why you still haven't told everyone yet. But I know your reasonings." Skylar finished as soon as they reached a bench. Skylar kissed the top of her head. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Hey why the long face's?" Logan asked why she came up to wrap his arms around Rory.

"Just thinking about all the memories that we had here." Rory said as she leaned into Logan.

Lorelai walked up to where she saw Skylar standing.

"Hey how's she doing?" Lorelai asked

"Well I'll give her credit where credit is due she is tough. She hasn't told anyone besides the people who know. I can't believe she fast tracked her way through college." Skylar told Lorelai

At this time Luke and both sets of grandparents walked up to hear what Skylar had said.

"Well she wanted to graduate College. I'm just glad that you and Jake were there for when she had 'a stomach virus'. Where is Jake anyways?" Richard asked

Rory's grandparents were surprised to find out that Skylar and Jake were a couple but when they saw them taking care of Rory it didn't matter to them that these two men were partners.

"He is finishing up his intern hours at the hospital in California. He should be here this weekend for the big graduation party." Skylar told Richard with a smile.

The Dean got everyone's attention "Ok everybody if you could get in line. And can I have the family members and friends go ahead and take their seats please. Everything will start in about ten minutes."

Everyone got in there places just in time to hear the Dean speak again.

"On this lovely Spring day I have to honor of standing up here looking at a bunch of amazing students again. I have always been proud to stand here and look out on my graduating classes and know that they will go out and do something amazing. Well let me stop here before I bore you to sleep and you miss your loved ones graduating." Everyone laughed about this. "The person that I bring up here today is an amazing student. They transferred here at end of the semster last year, and fast tracked through two years to graduate today. I didn't think that was even possible. I looked over the transcripts again to realized that they were already ahead of where they needed to be. I am surprised to say that they not only finished, passed and suceeded, but they did it in only eight months. Without further adue ladies and gentlemen Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden." The Dean stepped away from the microphone and everyone started clapping.

Rory went up to the potium. "The last time I was on a stage in a cap and gown giving a speech I was in high school. I didn't know that I needed to know more then what I already had learned, until I saw the Library here. I fell in love. I transferred here my second year. I decided that I was going to challenge myself like Ahab and take down Moby Dick. My Moby Dick was finishing two years of college in only one year. I succeeded in that journey. I made it through the walls on a tumbling forrest and in to a land of knowledge where I let it sail me away. There are so many memories I have here in my short time spent at Yale, that I will hold forever. I have meet teachers that will always inspire me to do more, and think differently about a situation. I want to thank the staff for giving some amazing lectures. I want to thank me friends for keeping me sane while I piled on night classes with day classes. I want to thank both of my Grandparents for letting me come here and for always being there for me, I love you guys. I want to thank Logan my boyfriend who always seems to know how to get me to go crazy long even to get sane again and he also dealt with all the craziness I threw at him Love you. I want to thank my brother for always making sure I always had enough coffee. I also want to thank Luke for being strong when I would call him at four in the morning. And lastly I want to thank my mom. She has been through a lot but she always supported me and never judged me. She made sure I had whatever book I wanted growing up and she also made sure I got into Chilton and now here. Thank you mom I love you. And to close this out I have learned at the Yale Daily News that in order to get your papers off the shelf you have to give your piece 100% of you and write from the heart. So class of 2007, What do you say I wrap this up so we can go concoar the world?" Cheer broke out through the crowd. "Alright, remember Class of 2007 do everything to the fullest and regret nothing." Rory got off the stage and went to her sit.

The Dean went back to the potium and started to call off the graduates names.

After graduation was over everyone was excited.

Derek threw his arm around Rory "My nerdy sister graduating with me. Are you going to miss me or something when I leave in the fall to go to New York?"

"No I just wanted to show you that I was smarter then you." Rory said then stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Alirhgt kid how about a group photo?" Luke asked

They all piled together to take a photo. Luke took a couple of them. "What about the family photo now?" Emily asked.

"Yea come on." Rory said jumping up and down.

"Lucas aren't you getting in the photo son?" Richard asked.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Luke asked a little shocked at what Richard just asked

"I got it Luke get in the Family Photo." Logan said.

After an hour of taking photo Derek was tired of them. "Can we just go now please theres a party that the guys and I are going to go to and the girl are going to meet up with us later. Please stop taking pictures." Derek begged

"Derek, act like you have some sense. You just graduated college." Straub said

"Sorry grandpa. I just want to go now." Derek said

"Well you fellows go enjoy your self at your last college party. Be at the house by 2 son. I am not kidding." Straub said.

"Thank you grandpa. Lets go fellas." Derek said they all gave their girlfriends a kiss then left.

Steph, Ashley and Paris turned to look at Lorelai and Rory. "What are you guys going to do?" Paris asked

"I have to get a few more things out of my apartment so Mom, Luke and Skylar are going to help. I'll meet yall at the party go get ready see you in a bit." Rory explained.

"You sure? We could help and make it go by a little faster." Ashley stated.

"No go have fun plus you guys know how I am about packing my books plus Luke and Skylar are strong enought to carry whats left."

The girls rolled their eyes because they know that Rory was weird about packing her books.

"Ok but don't take too long." Steph said.

"Ladies I will make sure to it that it is a fast as humanily possible for her to pack her books and gets to that party." Skylar said.

"Ok. Make her wear something cute too." With that the girls turned and left.

Rory slumpped against Luke.

"Rory are you ok?" Luke asked concerned

"Yea I just need to sit for a sec." Rory said making her way to a bench that was in the shade.

Everyone was concerned for Rory at this moment. Skylar went over to Rory to take a look at her. He turned around and went back to where everyone one was standing.

"She's getting weaker. The excuse for the apartment was a good one. Does she still have her actually apartment that her stuff is in? Not the one that is around the corner either." Skylar asked looking at Richard and Straub.

"Yes she does that is where all of things were moved to last week we made sure that her stuff was there and only kept little things in the one around the corner. We haven't been in her actually apartment thou. Only she has. I don't know what is left in the one around the corner." Emily rambled.

"Well we are about to find out. We need to get her into the apartment around the corner as soon as possible. Straub, Richard take your wives to the apartment and start getting some ice and cold water and a find a rag or something. Lorelai, I need you to get either her car or your car as close as possible."  
"Our car is in Stars Hallow. I'll get hers make it seem like shes driving to her apartment." Lorelai ran to Rory's SUV got in and drove it as close as possible to where Rory, Luke and Skylar were at.

"Luke I need you to grab my bag right there and help me get her to the car and try to make it seem like she is walking. Rory? Kitten I need you to walk for me a little bit ok you can lean and Luke and me but try to walk as much as possible ok?"

"But I'm so tired sex kitten I don't know if I can." Rory said

"Come on you made it all the why until everyone left to do this you can fake for another ten minutes." Skylar yelled softly to Rory.

"Ok I'll try." Rory said she went to stand up with the help of Skylar she started to walk to little bit

"Luke kinda need your help right now." Skylar said once he realized that she wasn't helping as much as she thought.

Lorelai jumped out of the SUV and ran to where Skylar was struggling with Rory.

"What do you need to do?"

"Grab the bag from Luke and open the back of the SUV. I'm going to have to start an I.V on her in the car ride over there she is sweating to much."

Lorelai did as she was told

"Ok we are going to have to carry her." Skylar said

"Look I got her go set up what you need to and I'll meet you there." Skylar nodded and ran to the SUV where he saw Lorelai freaking out not knowing what was needed for an IV.

"Lor? Lor!" Skylar grabbed Lorelai's shaking hands "I got it Lorelai. I got it. Go ahead and get in and get ready to drive to the apartment."

Lorelai nodded. Luke arrived a few seconds later.

"Ok lay her right here. Help me get this gown off of her." Luke did what he was told he climbed in the back with Skylar and closed the door.

"Ok what now?" Luke asked

"Lorelai I need you to drive a quick as possible to the apartment but safely as well." Skylar said

Lorelai nodded and started to drive.

"Luke I need you to grab that bag right there and take the blue tab off and put the line into it and fill the adapter half way full."

While Luke was doing what Skylar told him too Skylar was cleaning the area where he was going to insert the lock.

"Lor? I'm going to need to slow down and not hit any bumps." Skylar told her.

"Ok. How is she?" Lorelai asked as she looked back quickly.

"Well she'll be a little better in a little while hopefully. Just drive and don't hit any bumps."

Skylar inserted the saluine lock and taped it down he tested the line before he connected it. Once everything was connected he turned it up to as fast as it could go.

"Luke hold this bag up. Lorelai whats the ETA?"

"UM a minute."

"Ok Skylar looked through his bag and found the medicine he was looking for and pulled a syrgine.

"No." Rory said very weakly

"Honey this is going to make you feel better." Skylar told her

"No more medicine. No more drugs. Just let me sleep." Rory said.

"Ok we are taking you to your apartment where you can take a nap ok?" Skylar asked

Rory nodded. When they arrived at the apartment Skylar gathered up his bag and the trash and handed it to Richard who was standing outside by the curb when they pulled up.

"Ok when need to be careful when we get her out of here so we don't take out the lock." Skylar instructed.

Skylar handed Lorelai his bag "Hold this stay close to me but not so close to where your in the way. Luke hand me the bag and get out. Luke are you going to be able to get her up these stairs and to her apartment?"

Luke nodded. They slowly got Rory out of the SUV Skylar hand Rory to Luke and they started to go head in Rory's building. Ten minutes later they were in Rory's apartment.

"Mmm mom?" Rory was looking for her mom

"I'm here baby, I'm right here." Lorelai said soothing Rory.

After about an hour Rory fell asleep. Everyone was in the living room, when Skylar walked out of Rory's room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lorelai asked as she stood up.

Skylar was rubbing his neck and looking down. He stopped and leaned on the wall before he brought both his hands on his head and slid down the wall till he hit the floor. He had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Skylar?" Lorelai asked defeated.

"For the first time Lor, I don't know. I mean I don't know how she made it this long without any one else finding out. I don't know how she made through her last 'stomach virus'. I don't know how she made it through high school or college for that matter. I don't know how she made it through this year. I don't know how she managed to finally be happy, truely happy, and now she's dieing." Skylar let his tears fall as he looked up at the family before him.

"Lor, I'm losing my best friend and this time I don't know if I can stop it."

Lorelai fell everyone had tears the were falling.

"We need to call Doc see what he says." Skylar stood up and made the phone call

"Skylar! Always good to hear from you. What can I do for you today?"

"Doc, I think its finally time. What do you want me to do?"

"Skylar where are you?"

"Rory's apartment by the campus."  
"What happened?"

"We were walking she was remembering thing she gave a speech she gradutaed her friends left after saying bye she paled sat down in the shade. I've gave her an IV on the ride to her apartment. She didn't want meds. Now she is asleep in her room and I don't know what to do." Skylar said as he looked at his best friend lying there helpless.

"Watch her closely you know what to do your just afraid to do it. Watch her if she gets in any pain or starts to vomit blood take her to the hospital and don't leave her side till I get there. I am flighting out there as soon as I can get a ticket. Skylar, I know this doesn't help much but it has been 6 years that we have been fighting this cancer. When she came here to Califorina we thought we had bet it, but realized it had spread. She has survived this long son. I think she is tired of fighting now. I think she is hanging up her gloves. I love you son. I'll get Jake and we will be there as soon as possible."

Rory started to stir a little

"Kitten? Is that you?"

"Hey girlie. You had me worried there for a second. How do you feel?" Skylar asked trying to hide the fact that he was crying

"Good just a little tired is all."

Skylar put his head down beside Rory's shoulder "Kitten you can't leave me yet. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to face this world alone. Please let me give you some medicine."

"Sex Kitten, I don't want any medicine any more. I just want to rest and sleep and when I wake up I want to see the Drangonfly Inn with roses of all colors and I want to see roses pedals leading to the door, and when I go in there will be no pain no sickness no hurt. I'll be free kitten. Fre..." Rory throw up at that moment. Skylar jumped into action. "Luke get in here. Lorelai get the car. Straub Francine go to the hospital let them know Rory is coming in. Emily call Doc.. call my dad let him know to come now. Richard I need you to get me my bag by the door." Skylar yelled.

Everyone jumped up and scrambled around Richard and Luke showed up at the same time to find Rory leaning over the bed throwing up blood and Skylar holding her hair.

"Luke I need you to get the rag and wipe her face then grab her we gotta go now. Richard look in the bag and find me another liter of solution."  
Luke wiped Rory's face. "Hey kid I know I told you I'd be strong but right now I need you to be strong." Luke gently grabbed Rory out of bed. Skylar was setting up another bag with Richards help when Emily walked in and saw what was happening. "He said he flying out right now he got the private jet that is used for emergancies." Emily said shooked at what she was seeing.

"Ok good lets go." Skylar directed Emily lead the way out of the apartment followed by Skylar Luke who had Rory and the Richard.

"Daddy I'm scared." Rory said in a small voice. Luke's heart broke. "It's ok Skylar is going to get you the help you need ok sweetie?" Rory nodded

30 minutes later Rory was being carried into the hospital and getting laid on a stretcher.

A nurse came over to try to gather information as Rory was being rush to a room.

"What is going on here?"

Skylar answered hanging the bag of solution on the IV stand from the bed. "She had stage 3 lung cancer she was in remission then about a year and half ago she found out that it spread. She was doing fine until she collasped I've been pushing fluids on her she has been through 5 bags in the past two hours. about 45 minutes ago she started vomitng blood thats when we came directly here."

"Ok son we got it from here we need everyone to get back." The nurse tired to push him the everyone else back but he wasn't going.

"Sir please we need to help her and we can't do it if your in here."

"Luke Richard take everyone to the waiting room and call Derek and everyone. Ill try to keep you guys updated as much as I can."  
"No sir that is my job please you have to leave."

"Ma'am I am Skylar Hamliton, son of Doctor Scott Hamliton, he is on his way here this is his patient from the beginning and he told me not to leave her side." The nurse backed away at the mention of Dr. Hamliton. Luke and Richard got everyone into the waiting room when they shall that Skylar had it undercontrol.

"Derek? Hey it's Luke where are you guys at?"

"UM I can barely hear you hang on." Derek stepped outside "Sorry music was loud what's up Luke why you sound so blue? The oven didn't break again did it?"

"No the oven is good. Is everyone with you at the party your at?" Luke asked

"Yea none of has drinken anything yet, why what's up?" Derek asked starting to think something was wrong Luke never called him.

"Good glad no one has drinken anything yet. Why don't you guys come down and meet your mom and I." Luke said.

"Um sure Luke where?"

"The Hartford Hospital." Luke hung up the phone when they saw Dr. Hamliton

"Where is she?" They pointed to the door that was closed

"What's up man ready to party they just got the boozed busted out. Derek? Hello?" Colin was waving his hand in front of his face but got nothing.

Derek snapped out of it when someone grabbed his shoulders.  
"We need to go now all of us. Colin find Finn and the girls. Logan follow me. We'll meet outside in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later everyone was piling into Finn's SUV that they used for LDB.

"What's going on mate?"

"Finn take us to the hospital." Thats all Derek said

"Why? Whats wrong?" Everyone asked.

"IDK! I'm trying to call Rory to tell her the same. That way she doesn't go to the party and think that we ditched her."

They were almost at the hospital

"DAMN IT!" Derek yelled

"Still no answer mate?" Finn asked as they pulled into the hospital

"No I don't think she can hear her phone ringing." Derek said as the rushed into the hospital. Derek saw Lorelai and ran up to her.

"Mom what's going on is everyone ok? Why are you crying? Did any one contact Rory?" Derek asked

"I'll try to call Derek." Logan said

Just then the newly Yale graduates heard Rory's phone go off and they looked in the direction from where it came from.

"Derek, boys, ladies you might want to sit down." Richard said they all sat down.

Richard continued "Skylar is in that room with his father and Rory. Rory is fighting to stay alive at this point. They are trying to stablize her."

All the girls started crying and Logan fell

"What no that isn't true. Mom tell them." Derek said pleading

When Lorelai didn't answer she got up walked over to Derek knelt in front of him and gave him a hug and cried some more. At first Derek didn't do anything but soon he was gripping onto his mother crying hard.

Skylar walked out of the room, everyone looked up at him.

"She keeps going in and out they have her stablized for now. They want to see how long it will last until they move her. Logan she wants to see you, thou everyone can see her but only one at a time. So who wants to go first?" Skylar asked

Steph went in first "Hey girlie." she said as she wiped a tear falling from her face.

"hey." rory answered weakly

"You are taking way longer then me to get ready." Steph said when she finished her sentence she was standing beside Rory's bed.

"Yea well being girlie is so exhausting." Rory smiled going alone with what Steph was saying.

Steph was sitting half way on Rory's bed. "So how sick are yea?" Steph asked pushing away more tears.

"Hey come here." Steph was hugging Rory while Rory spoke "I'll be ok. You gotta take care of the guys for me ok?"

Steph sniffled and pulled away "Ok. I'm going to let someone else come in now. See you later."

After a few seconds Paris came in with Ashley. "I thought they said one at a time?" Rory smiled

"Yea well Gilmore you know I don't like sick people. How are you? And don't lie to me." Paris said sternly

"Come here the both of you." When both girls were sitting on both sides of her. "Look you guys are going to have to concore the world with out me. I'm tired of fighting it does no good. So what do you say? Will you concore the world?" Both girls nodded and hugged Rory then left

"Hey woman I thought you had a stomach virus?" Entered Colin

"Well I hung around you too long and look what it did." Rory chuckled

"How are you million dollar baby?"

"Well coach I think it's time to take me to the woods." With that reference Colin hugged Rory then left and sent in Finn

"My Excotic Love Monkey." Finn giggled at this and went to Rory and laid beside her.

"You know if you wanted me in your bed all you had to do was ask." Rory and Finn laughed Finn kissed her on the head.

"Well young lady that hair style just wont do." Emily and Francine came in at this point.

"Sorry grandmothers I'll make sure it's better next time." Emily and Francine gave Rory a hug and kissed her head before Straub entered.

"Hey Kid. I found this wonderful lady outside and she wanted to come in as well." Straub walked up to Rory kissed her forehead like he did when she was a kid and left.

"April." Rory smiled. "Didn't have come see me your first day in town."

"Well I got a note that said come here so I am here. Are you scared Rory?" April asked

"You know what I am a afraid of most?" April nodded "I'm afraid of what I'll miss." April gave Rory a hug and left.

"Well I didn't know if you wanted the Times or The Hartford, so I got you both." Richard walked up to Rory and grabbed her hand "Listen I know you are tired but you got a few more visitors before you can sleep now okay?" Rory nodded Richard kissed her head and left

"Sis do you have to do everything first?"

"Derek, come here." Derek curled into a ball beside his sister.

"I don't want you to go. What am I supposed to do without you fighting me on everything?"

"Hey it's ok I'm still going to fight you just not how we used too. And I'm finally hunging up my gloves bro. I'm done fighting."

Derek stayed in there for a little bit longer until there was a knock at the door

"The Princpal is coming to get you again Derek." Rory giggle Derek hugged Rory and kissed her head "Yea well when isn't the princpal coming to get me?"

"Ace?"

Rory looked toward the door to see a very broken Logan standing there.

"Mac" Rory smiled "Come lay with me."

Logan did just that he laid down and held HIS Ace as tight as possible.

"Mac. I need you not to be angry. I need you to find happiness and joy again. OK?"

Logan nodded and kissed Rory on the lips and pulled away far too soon "Promise me Mac." Rory said looking him in the eyes

"Promise Ace." Logan and Rory kissed agian. Logan just laid there holding the girl he was in love with. They stay that way for a while. "Logan?"

"Yea Ace?"

"I love you forever."

"I Love you too Ace. I better let your mom in here before she kills me." Logan kiss Rory one more time then left

"Daughter of mine." Lorelai said as she walked in "I thought they would never let me in here."

Lorelai walked right up to Rory and laid down with her daughter. After a few minutes of silnce Rory spoke "Mom?"

"Yea kiddo?"

"I know I promised that I was going to fight this but I found an opponent that is finally going to bet me." Lorelai hugged her daughter as they both started to cry.

"Hey mom did Chris even answer his phone?"

Lorelai kissed her daughters head and shook her head no.

"Before you send Luke in can you give a minute?"

"Yea I'll let him know." Lorelai left the room

Rory grabbed her phone that Skylar put on her bed before he left the room. Rory dailed Chris's number

_"Hey this is Chris leave a message." Beep_

"Um hey dad it's me Rory. I just wanted you to know no hard feelings. You'll always be a part of me I guess. Um I guess I'll talk to you later Hopefully I get to see I'm going to try and hold on but I'm getting really tired of fighting I Love You I know we don't say it much to each other. but I love you bye dad."

Right as Rory hung up Luke knocked on the door.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Luke asked as he walked in the room over to Rory.

"Well getting a little tired but trying to hold off for a little bit what about you?"

"I know I made you a promise to be strong but I don't know if I can anymore." Luke said as he started to cry

"Why don't you make me a new one?" Rory said

Luke wiped away some tears "And what is that?"

"Well first give April my books."

"Done." Luke said

"Did she go in the apartment yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ok well give Derek my black notebook that is on my bed he will like that." Rory went down a whole list as Luke wrote it all down and nodded .

"And finally the last two. Can you grab my bag right there?" Luke got up and grab the bag and handed it to Rory. Rory tried to grab a big book but failed. Luke grabbed it for her.

"Ok so don't open this until everyone is around. Then Tuesday have everyone check their mailboxes." Luke nodded a little bit confused "And lastly take care of mom. Luke take care of my family out there." Luke pushed away the table that had the stuff on it and held a crying Rory as he felt tears fall too.

"Luke?"

"Yea Rory?"

"Daddy can I go to sleep now? I'm really tired." Rory asked faintly

"Yea sweetie go ahead and go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Luke held onto Rory.

When the machines started to go off and Doc and the nurses were pushing him away from her. Luke grabbed his list and the book and went to the waiting area.

"Luke what's going on?" Lorelai asked running up to him she had never seen him cry before.

"She's sleeping." Luke fell down holding tighting to the book that he held and Lorelai fell beside him and he held her as well.

Everyone was crying and holding someone.

After an hour Lorelai was sitting next to Logan rubbing his back while she rested her head on her fathers shoulder. Derek was holding Paris Colin was holding Steph Finn was holding Ashley. Emily was sitting next to April comforting her. Straub and Francine were sitting beside each other. And Luke was still on the folder holding the book Rory gave him.

Chris walked in "Where is she?" Straub stood up signaling he will handle this.

"Son? Son, she's gone. She passed about an hour ago I'm sorry."

"Where is she?"

Straub point to the room Rory was in. Chris made his way over and opened the door.

"No. Rory I'm so... sorry. I'm so sorry. Please please God forgive me." Chris held on to his Rory's cold hand. He left 30 minutes later when the doctor told him he had to leave so they could move the body.

The preist moved Rory's family and friends into a big private room, before the doctors moved her body.

Luke spoke up for the first time since he left Rory's room.

"She told me to wait until everyone was together. I thought she meant until we were all here but she meant to wait until Chris showed up."

Luke placed the big book in the middle of the table but before he opened he read the list of things Rory wanted to give everyone.

Then he opened the book. It was filled with every memory that was possible. As they flipped through the pages it brought smiles and tears to everyones faces. At the end of the book there was something written.

"Chris, she would have wanted you to read it." Luke said

Chris nodded and started to read.

"Well at the end of most books people put them down after they close them and find another great book to get lost in. But I am no book. I was a person that experienced life like no one else has. I had an amazing family and friends; and towards the end I found out what it truthly meant to be happy thanks to Logan. I know my time was brief but I have had a lot of great memories. I am no longer in my body, I am a word on the tip of your tongue, I am letters on a page, and I am the wind that touches your face so you know that I am there with you."

Luke spoke up again. "She also wanted me to tell everyone to check their mail on Tuesday."

Everyone went to Stars Hallow and went to Lukes.

"Wait follow me." Luke said as he got up and headed upstairs he waited to everyone was there. He opened the door to April's apartment that Rory decorated. Everyone walked in and smiled

April whispered to herself "Rory you have out done yourself again."

The following days were such a blurr. Lorelai could barely do anything without thinking of Rory.

Rory's apartment was packed up and moved to Stars Hallow. And everyone in town was sad for the lose of Rory.

When Tuesday rolled around everyone was at their mailboxes waiting for the mail man.

When the mailman showed up he handed over the mail and left.

Everyone received a copy of the scrapbook that Rory made and a personal letter.


End file.
